Masked Grace
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: Cale's story. I suck at summaries so here goes. Someone from Kakashi's past pays a visit. Everyone's left to pick up the pieces. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

So this chapter takes place a few years earlier than the start of the show. I apologize in advance for any errors you find and if there are issues with continuity.

WARNING: This chapter contains a yaoi lemon and some bad language. This is OOC and it's pretty against the canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

* * *

Iruka stood to answer the door. "Hey," Kakashi smiled from outside.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked looking shocked. He wasn't shocked that Kakashi was there, they had been dating for some time. Just that he had come so unexpectedly.

"What you don't want me here?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just that I…" Iruka started. "I wasn't expecting company." Kakashi smiled as Iruka's cheeks reddened. "I mean…why are you here?"

Kakashi held up a bottle of sake. "I brought gifts," he said still grinning.

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed. The elder held up a bag. "What's in there?"

"Ramen," Kakashi said.

"I hate you," Iruka said.

"Does that mean I can come in?" Kakashi asked. Iruka pushed the door open to let his boyfriend in. "Thanks." Kakashi entered the apartment.

"So…" Iruka started clearing the table in front of his couch. "What's the occasion?"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You brought me sake and ramen," Iruka stated. "What's the occasion?"

"I felt like doing something nice for you," Kakashi said. "You don't want it?"

_Of course I want it. It's ramen, but…but why are you being so nice to me? _Iruka got a bowl of ramen. "So there's no occasion?" he asked timidly.

"Well, there is kind of," Kakashi said. _I'm going to make you mine_

"What is it?" Iruka asked starting to eat.

"I'll tell you after you eat," Kakashi said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Iruka asked. _You just want to see him without his mask on. _"Want some sake?"

"Maybe later," Kakashi said.

"Right," Iruka said. "Can't take your mask off."

"Maybe it'll come off later," Kakashi said. "When I eat. Maybe…I'll even let you see. Depending on whether or not you say yes."

Iruka sighed, but continued to eat. Trying to finish quickly, and succeeding without much conversation. He put the bowl down. "So what's the surprise?"

"You hardly touched your sake," Kakashi said. "Not thirsty?"

"I told you I'm not a big drinker," Iruka said. "What's my surprise?"

_Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe would should wait a little bit longer before we…no it has to be now. I can't wait any longer and I feel wrong…damn it! _Kakashi leaned in to whisper in Iruka's ear. "I was hoping we could do something special tonight."

Iruka felt his cheeks grow warm. "What do you mean something special?" he asked.

"Well," Kakashi laid kisses down the youth's neck. "I thought that maybe we could…you know…for the first time." _Why is it so hard to say that? It's not like you're afraid of him rejecting you. You know he'll reject you_

"You mean…" Iruka started. "Have sex? For the first time?"

Kakashi moved his head from his lover's neck to look into his eyes. "Don't feel pressured. You don't have to do this."

"I…" Iruka squeaked. _Come on. You knew this would come. _"I'm just…I'm not sure."

"It's okay if you say no," Kakashi said kissing Iruka. "I understand." He stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Iruka called reaching a hand out. "You don't have to leave." _Come on Iruka you just rejected him. What do you expect him to do? Stay and eat ramen with you?_

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "I do."

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed. "I'm just…this is…I wasn't expecting this."

"I know," Kakashi said. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot."

"It's not that I don't want it," Iruka said. "But…please don't go."

"Well, God Iruka what do you expect me to do?" Kakashi turned to face him. "You just…" He stopped. _Is he crying?_ "Iruka?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I get it; you don't want to be here if you're not going to get your lay. It makes sense."

"That's not it," Kakashi sighed. He sat back down on the couch. "I don't handle rejection well."

"I'm not rejecting you," Iruka said. "I just need time to think about it."

"You have all the time you need," Kakashi kissed Iruka's cheek. "There's absolutely no rush."

"Kakashi," Iruka said. "I just…I have to know. Are you still…I mean we've been together for a while and I have to know are you still…"

"A virgin?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. "You want the truth?" Again Iruka nodded. "No." _Damn it Kakashi. Why didn't you lie? You could have easily said yes. _"Is your mind completely made up now?"

"Well, I don't know," Iruka said. "I mean we _have _been together for a while. I can't see when you would have had a chance to lose it."

"I cheated on you," Kakashi whispered. "I'm sorry. You deserve better. Like I said before, I have to go." Kakashi began to rise. Iruka put his hand on his lover's thigh.

"I want you to stay," Iruka said. "I want…I'm ready." Kakashi turned his head, he looked at Iruka. He didn't look ready. He was now fully crying. The youth smiled. "I'm sure." Kakashi remained silent, but leaned in to kiss him. Iruka returned the kiss the best he could through the mask. "Kakashi." Iruka broke the kiss. He brought a hand to the older man's masked cheek.

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed.

"I love you," Iruka kissed him again.

_Did he just say…? Even though I cheated on him? Even though I'm totally forcing him into this? _Kakashi kissed him back fiercely. _God am I actually feeling for this one. Everyone you get close to gets hurt Kakashi. Don't do this to him. But… _"Bedroom?" he asked. Iruka nodded innocently. The couple stood up. Iruka kissed Kakashi once more. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's neck pushing him into the kiss. Never breaking the kiss they walked toward the bedroom door. Kakashi slammed the youth into the wall. "Damn it Iruka!" He tugged down his lover's pants.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned as Kakashi gripped his member firmly. _I want him. I want to lay him so badly. _Kakashi wrapped his arm around the other man, reaching down and pressing a finger to his opening before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Turn around," he said. Iruka blushed and looked at him. "I promise I won't hurt you." Iruka obliged and turned around pressing his hands to the wall for balance, a little nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. Kakashi lowered his mask for a moment to put a finger in his mouth and sucked. _Really wet Kakashi, don't hurt him. _With one last lick he raised his mask and lowered his finger to Iruka's opening again. The younger man closed his eyes awaiting what was to come. Kakashi slipped a wet finger into his lover earning a slight wince. "I'm sorry." He searched for it, for the spot that would dissolve all of Iruka's pain into pleasure. Iruka let out a moan of sheer rapture upon finding it.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, proud he could make him respond this way. Once Iruka seemed no longer in pain he slid another slicked finger into him. He felt Iruka's muscles tighten around him. "Kakashi, you're…"

"I won't hurt you," Kakashi said. "I told you." _I'll stop when I have to. I have to see how much he can handle. _He pulled his fingers in and out of his lover, slowly at first but picking up speed as he went. With each strike to Iruka's prostate the moans grew louder and more erotic. Finally he slipped the third finger in. This received another moan, this time of pain. "I'm sorry." Kakashi pulled his fingers out. _I had to see how much he could take. _Kakashi kissed the back of Iruka's neck.

"Kakashi," Iruka said. Kakashi looked up from the man's neck and saw tears again streaming from his eyes. "I love you."

Kakashi paused before saying anything. "I know," he finally said. "Come on." He nudged his head toward the door. Iruka opened the door to his bedroom. Kakashi followed him in and to his bed. They sat staring at each other for a moment. _Come on Kakashi, start making moves._

_Damn it Iruka, do something. You can't just sit here and act like a complete virgin. Kiss him, do something, then again, it's hard to kiss someone with a mask on. _Iruka leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, both of them pulling of the remaining articles of clothing until they were both practically naked. Both had their headbands and Kakashi remained in his mask. The older of the two ran some saliva over his hard member. Iruka lay flat on his back, arching his hips. Kakashi looked at him; he smiled and gave a nod of approval. Kakashi positioned himself above his lover; he stopped when a hand reached his masked face. "Please." Kakashi pulled Iruka's headband down over his eyes, blindfolding him, before removing his last articles of clothing. Iruka lifted the headband from his eyes, laughing a little and looked up. "Kakashi…" He stared at his boyfriend. He was gorgeous.

Kakashi swooped down to kiss him. Slipping his tongue past Iruka's parted lips. Iruka didn't respond. It felt so strange to be kissing him like this. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too." Kakashi lowered himself into the younger man slowly. Iruka groaned as Kakashi pushed into him. Kakashi kissed Iruka, muffling his whimpers.

Iruka turned his head from the kiss to speak. "You're…too…" he started. "It…"

"Shhh," Kakashi said. "It's okay." Kakashi drove himself in deeper; striking Iruka's prostate causing the youth to moan loudly. Tears ran from his slate eyes. The jounin whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Iruka choked. "Just…fuck me." Iruka blushed slightly at this request, but Kakashi smiled. He proceeded to thrust, pulling his erection in and out of his young lover. The youth moaned with each hard hit to his prostate. "Kakashi!" Iruka gripped his own hardening member around the base, running his hand up and down. Kakashi pushed his lover's hand out of the way. Iruka looked up at him innocently.

"You don't have to do that anymore," Kakashi said. "I can do it for you." Kakashi gripped his own hand around the base thumbing over the tip. Iruka bucked his hips, fucking Kakashi's hand. He pumped his hand up and down, matching his hips' rhythm. The jounin laid kisses down Iruka's neck. Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulders as he thrust deeper into him. His fingers slipping down Kakashi's back as sweat formed on his body. _Damn Iruka! I'm close. _Kakashi muffled a moan in the youth's neck. He was on the verge of going over the edge. _Wait for him. _Kakashi thrust more rapidly striking harder.

"Kakashi!" Iruka dug half moons into his back as he came. Kakashi came almost immediately after. He collapsed on Iruka before gaining enough strength to pull out and fall next to him. Iruka's chest puffed in and out with every breath. Kakashi smiled, loving every minute of it. It was great to see the effect he had had on this man. Kakashi rolled over and wrapped an arm over his lover possessively. "Kakashi," Iruka breathed. "That was…"

"I know," Kakashi smiled, pulling him in closer. "Go to sleep, you deserve it." Iruka closed his eyes and fell asleep. _Damn it Kakashi. You know what's going to happen. _Kakashi embraced Iruka tighter, he could never hurt him. In any way.

* * *

So again, if anything's wrong with continuity I'm sorry. Bring it to my attention if it's that bad. Flames always welcome. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a stupid, rushed, random, pointless lemon that's probably littered with errors. I actually thought about cutting it out but I thought what the Hell let's just keep it. So here it is. It sucks I know. It's no slower than the first one, if anything it's faster and much worse in my opinion. But it's you guys' that counts. But enough rambling and feeling sorry for myself. Here it is.

WARNINGS: Complete crap, yaoi lemon, OOC, and language.

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own these characters.

* * *

"Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi said continuing to walk.

Naruto stopped as he looked at what stood in front of them. _Is that the…? _"We're going back to school?" he asked. "But why?"

"God, would you shut up?" Sasuke asked. "We're probably just going to train?" Kakashi chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. _Training. Sure, let them think that's what we're doing. After all, we'll probably do some of that too. After I get what I want._

"Why are we training at the academy?" Sakura asked. _What's he up to? Where's he taking us? And why won't he tell us?_

"You'll see," Kakashi said.

_Damn! Would he just give us an answer? This is so retarded! _"Whatever," Sasuke said. Kakashi smiled. "So where are we going now?" he asked now that they stood in front of the building.

Kakashi looked into a window. The three of them too looked. "Iruka's classroom?" Sakura asked. "But what are we…" Kakashi knocked on the window. "Kakashi-sensei! He's teaching a class."

Iruka looked out the window. _What the…? _Kakashi waved at him. "As I was saying the…" Kakashi banged on the window again. "One second." Iruka walked over to the window and opened it. "What do you want?" he whispered.

"Hi Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"Could you three leave me and Iruka alone for a second?" Kakashi asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's important," Kakashi said. "The sooner you do it the sooner you can train. Go warm up or something." The genin walked off leaving the two men together. "Hey lover."

"What do you want?" Iruka asked. "I'm teaching a class."

"Hey guys," Kakashi said waving to the kids in the room.

"Kakashi, do you need something?" Iruka asked.

"Not really, just came to talk," he smiled. It was so fun to get him angry. "Why? Are you busy?"

"It's not funny," Iruka whispered. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked. "Just for a second?"

_Come on Iruka. You can't just turn him away. _"Fine," Iruka said. "But just for a second." He turned to the class. "I think it's time for recess." The door swung open and everyone ran out. Kakashi leaned on the door post. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh come on Iruka," Kakashi said. "You know you like my unexpected visits." Kakashi moved from the doorway as Iruka shut the door.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You," he replied. He leaned in and pressed his masked lips to Iruka's.

_I work here. I can't lay him. _Iruka pulled away. "Kakashi," he said.

"What?" Kakashi asked. He put a hand to the chuunin's face. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." _Don't hurt him._

"Come on Kakashi," Iruka said. "I'm not a virgin, you know that." Iruka walked to his desk. "But that still doesn't mean I'm gonna screw you here." Kakashi stood behind his lover and hugged him close. "Kakashi."

"Come on," Kakashi said. He slipped a hand down Iruka's pants, brushing over sensitive skin. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned. "I work here."

"I know," Kakashi said. "But come on, you can't say you haven't had fantasies about banging me on this desk." Kakashi watched Iruka's cheeks brighten through the corner of his eye. "See, there's that blush I love."

"Have you…" Iruka started. "You know…had any…"

"Fantasies?" Kakashi asked. "Tons. How could I not have? Look at you, you're beautiful."

"Do you say that to everyone when you're trying to get into their pants?" Iruka asked.

"You really underestimate me don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"What, it wouldn't be the first time you cheated on me," Iruka said. "Remember who took your virginity."

Kakashi ran kisses down the youth's neck. "I'm with you now," he said. He tugged at Iruka's pants.

"I said no," Iruka said.

"But what did you mean to say?" Kakashi asked pulling them down slightly.

_Yes. _"I meant to say no," Iruka said.

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked pressing a finger to his lover's opening.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned. _Damn him. Why does he have to do this to me now? I have a class to teach and I have responsibilities. I can't just lay him when he needs his fix._

"Am I hurting you?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head. "Do you want me to?" He pushed his finger in deeper.

"Kakashi," Iruka winced.

"I won't," Kakashi said. "I love you." He kissed the back of his neck.

"Fuck me," Iruka moaned softly.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Please," he ground his hips against the jounin. "Fuck me."

Kakashi smiled before pulling his finger out of the chuunin. "If you insist." He pulled out a container of lube and ran some over his hardening length. Kakashi slowly pushed his way into his lover.

"Wait," Iruka said.

"What now?" Kakashi asked.

"The door," Iruka stated. "And the window. Are they…"

"I locked the door and the window's fine," Kakashi said.

"I just…" Iruka started.

"Are you…?" Kakashi began to ask. "Scared?"

"No, I mean…" Iruka said. "I could lose my job. I _can't _lose my job. It's my only source of income. It's my whole life without it I'd…"

"Hey, you're not gonna lose your job," Kakashi said. "I promise. Are you okay?" Iruka nodded. _I have to make this quick. He's nervous now though. It's probably going to hurt. There's no avoiding it. _Kakashi made his way gently; pausing once he had gone as far as he could. _Damn it! He's so tight! _Kakashi moaned into the nape of Iruka's neck. He tried to stay still so Iruka could have some time to adjust, but it was hard when his muscles contracted around him so firmly. He thrust into him, slowly at first, but picking up speed trying to make this short his mind wandered.

Iruka threw his head back. "Kakashi!" he cried. _God! The kids are going to hear this. _"Please!" Kakashi pumped his hand up and down Iruka's hard member, hitting all the right spots. Iruka's eyes slammed shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kakashi!"

He quickened his pace, striking harder and more frequently. "Iruka," he moaned. Iruka gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles growing light.

"Please," Iruka continued to beg. "H-harder!" _Damn he's good at getting what he wants. Giving me what he wants. Making me want what he wants. _"God…Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled, he was glad that Iruka was getting comfortable with what was happening. With one more brush to his head, his cum poured over his lover's hand. Kakashi rested his hand on Iruka's hip pushing himself in deeper than before, desperately needing this release. "Iruka I…" Kakashi moaned cumming inside of him.

"Kakashi," Iruka panted. Kakashi kissed the back of the youth's neck, pulling out of him. He made himself presentable before walking to the door. _What's he doing?_

"Kids!" Kakashi yelled opening the door.

_Shit! _Quickly Iruka pulled his pants up as the kids started rushing into the classroom. He turned to face the class leaning over the desk. _I'm gonna kill Kakashi._

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei?" one of the students asked. Iruka panted as he nodded.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he stepped out of the classroom. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Are we gonna train now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah sure," Kakashi said. "Run me some laps around the building."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "Fine, I guess." The three genin began their laps. Kakashi smiled opening his book to read.

* * *

So yeah I apologize that it sucks again, but whatever. Please leave a review. Flames are still welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah this chapter sucks too. But there filler chapters because I didn't want to just jump into the next chapter. But I promise it'll be better than these pieces of crap. Anyway it's also really rushed and crap happens for no apparent reason. But some of it may be mentioned later. It's just there to show that they are still leading there lives normally.

WARNINGS: Language, some errors here and there, and that's all I can think of but maybe some other stuff. It can't be that bad if I can't think of it. Sadly no lemon here folks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters still and I never will.

* * *

Kakashi stepped out of the bedroom. "Iruka," he yawned.

Iruka looked up from the tests piled in his lap and on the table. "Hey," he smiled.

"How long have you been up?" Kakashi asked walking over to the couch where his lover sat.

"A few hours," Iruka said. "I have to grade these tests." Kakashi sat down next to him and nodded. "Gai came by looking for you."

"What did you tell him?" Kakashi asked now showing interest.

"I said that you were asleep," Iruka said. "Why what should I have said?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said. There was a short silence. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"He wanted to know if you were still on for today," Iruka said.

"Oh," Kakashi said. There was another silence.

"What are you two doing?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing really," Kakashi said. "Getting together with Asuma, guys night out. Asuma's probably gonna bring Kurenai."

"Sounds fun," Iruka said.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "You can come if you want to."

"No," Iruka said. "I don't want to intrude."

"No intrusion," Kakashi said. "I want you there. I love you."

_You don't need to say that so much. _"I know you do," Iruka said. "I have to grade these papers." Kakashi rose and walked back toward the bedroom. _So now it's Gai. Wow, I guess it makes sense though. He'd probably want someone on his level. Jounins tend to stick together. _Kakashi walked out of the bedroom, now dressed. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said. He walked over to Iruka, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't wait up." _Crap! _"I didn't mean it like…"

"I know," Iruka said putting on a fake smile. "Have fun."

"I'll try," Kakashi said. "It'll be hard without you."

_Right, I'm sure you'll forget all about me once you get to Gai. _Iruka smiled. "Are you gonna be back or are you going to your place?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "Hey, I have to go. Love you." He walked out the door.

---

"Kakashi," Gai smiled standing in front of the ramen shop. "You're surprisingly on time."

"I would have been earlier if I hadn't had to convince Iruka that we're not fucking each other," Kakashi said. _Didn't exactly succeed in that._

"Dolphin boy," Gai said. "I'm telling you, I don't know what you see in him."

"Shut up Gai," Kakashi said.

"What?" Gai asked. "I mean I guess he's cute, but you two have been together forever. Aren't you sick of him yet?"

"I don't think I'm going to get sick of this one Gai," Kakashi said.

"Oh, that's cute," Gai said. "You love him."

"Shut up Gai," Kakashi said.

"Hey guys," Asuma said. "Listen there's been a slight change in plans."

"Let me guess," Kakashi said. "You brought Kurenai."

"I'm sorry guys, but you know we were together," Asuma said. "So, she's here."

"Hey," Kurenai said appearing next to Asuma.

"Hey," Kakashi and Gai said in unison.

"Hope you don't mind if I tag along," Kurenai said. "I have to leave soon anyway. I need to train the kids."

"So where do we go now?" Kakashi asked.

"Day time," Asuma said. "Guess we'll just eat some ramen."

"Screw that," Kurenai said. "Let's get wasted."

"Guys it's not even noon yet," Gai said.

"Oh come on Gai," Asuma said. "Live a little."

"Whatever," Gai said following them toward the bar.

---

"Asuma," Kurenai said. "I have to go." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"You too," Asuma said staring into his glass.

"Say you love me," Kurenai giggled.

"Yeah Asuma," Gai said. "Say you love her."

"I love you," Asuma said looking into her ruby eyes. She ran a hand through his hair before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Bye," she said walking away.

"Go Asuma," Gai laughed.

"Damn you've got the good life," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked.

"Well for starters you're straight," Kakashi said.

"You have a woman who loves you," Gai said.

"You're a great ninja," Kakashi said.

"Fantastic ninja," Gai echoed.

"And did I forget to mention you're the Hokage's son," Kakashi added. "I'm telling you man, it's the good life."

"Better than mine anyway," Gai scoffed.

"Oh come on guys," Asuma said. "This isn't what we're supposed to do. We're not supposed to mope about life. We're supposed to be embracing it. We're supposed to be getting strippers and getting blitzed."

"I can't get a stripper," Kakashi said. "I'm seeing someone."

Asuma gave a questioning look. "Dolphin boy," Gai said.

"Oh my God," Asuma said. "Still?"

"Yup," Gai said drinking the remnants of his drink.

"You're still seeing Kurenai," Kakashi said.

"No," Asuma said. "I'm still laying Kurenai, we're not in a relationship."

"I don't think that's what she thinks," Kakashi said.

"Well then looks like the strippers will be going to the usual," Asuma said. "Gai you are one lucky man."

"Yeah, because I'm not getting any on my own," Gai laughed.

"Your choice man," Asuma said. "Work before pleasure and pain."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Gai asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said standing up. "But we've spent the whole night in one bar. I feel restricted, let's go." The other two followed him out of the bar.

---

Iruka lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably getting laid. Was it something I did? Was it the other day in the classroom? I mean I let him lay me. There's nothing for him to be pissed off about. _The door cracked open slightly.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked looking through the crack. "Are you awake?"

_Kakashi? _"Yeah," Iruka said. "I thought you said you weren't going to come home."

"It's late so I decided to come home," Kakashi said.

"I thought you were going to your apartment," Iruka said.

"Yeah about that," Kakashi said. "I kind of lost my apartment so I was wondering if…"

"You lost your apartment?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I was late with rent," Kakashi said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Iruka asked.

"Right, but I was wondering if, you know…" he started. "Since I spend so much time here anyway…maybe I could…move in?"

"Are you serious?" Iruka asked. _He's giving up his freedom for me?_

"Forget I asked," Kakashi said. "It was a stupid suggestion."

"Does this mean that you're mine?" Iruka asked. "I mean…only mine?"

"I've always been yours," Kakashi said. _Is he talking about the Gai thing? _"You mean Gai? Oh come on Iruka, he's Gai. Why would I cheat on you with him?"

"Because he's a jounin," Iruka replied. "Because maybe I'm not good enough for you."

Kakashi sat down on the bed. "Of course you're good enough for me," Kakashi said. "If anything I'm not good enough for you." There was a pause. "So if I promise to commit to you I can move in with you?"

"You can move in either way," Iruka said. "I can't just leave you out on the streets."

"I love you," Kakashi kissed his lover's cheek.

"I know," Iruka smiled. The two sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes, Kakashi reading his book and Iruka grading papers. "So what did you two do?"

"Well I met Gai at the ramen shop," Kakashi started. "Then Asuma showed up with Kurenai and then we went to a bar."

"And that's it?" Iruka asked. "Nothing else happened? Nothing at all?"

"God Iruka, why don't you trust me?" Kakashi asked, taking his eyes from the book. "I said I'm yours. It's not like I'd sleep with Gai or Asuma when I'm with you."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said. "But it's kind of hard to trust you. After all you are Kakashi Hatake, you have a reputation."

"The reputation's wrong," Kakashi said. "I mean yes, I've been kind of unfaithful but…" He saw the hurt in his lover's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What?" Iruka asked. "Come on Kakashi, we've gotten this far. Who'd you fuck?"

"No one," Kakashi said. "Just you."

"Liar," Iruka said. "I don't believe that you've gone through over twenty years of your life sleeping with only a few people."

"So now you want me to be cheater?" Kakashi asked. "Make up your God damned mind."

"I don't want to argue with you," Iruka said.

_Come on you have to say something to him. _"I'm sorry," Kakashi said. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I deserved it," Iruka said.

"You're such a pushover," Kakashi laughed. "I like it." He leaned in to kiss the youth.

Iruka pulled away from the kiss. "Kakashi, I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow," he said. "Rain check?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Sure," Kakashi said. Iruka rolled over and drifted to sleep. _First night sleeping in my new bed. _Kakashi snuggled against his lover and too fell asleep.

* * *

So another apology. I can't really remember why I made Kakashi lose his apartment, but he did and I don't feel like writing something in it's place because it's short enough as it is. Please review. Flames still welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so this one's kind of long. For me it's really long just because I don't usually write fourteen page chapters. And there are a couple really big paragraphs that I just couldn't decide where to cut them so I left them alone. But yeah it's still pretty bad.

WARNINGS: This is really OOC, trust me you'll see why. There's some masturbation, violence, language, and thoughts of suicide. There may be some other things that I forgot again, but like I said before they can't be that important. And someone's in here who really shouldn't be in here (or two people). SasuSaku also comes into play here.

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters and I never will. This is will probably be the last disclaimer you see from me.

* * *

"Gai!" Kakashi yelled knocking on the jounin's door. "Gai!"

"Kakashi?" Gai asked opening the door. "What do you want?" He examined Kakashi closely, he was soaking wet. He heard the thunder crash outside it wasn't safe for Kakashi to be walking around, not in the middle of the storm. "Are you okay?

"Can I come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Gai said ushering his friend in. "Do you need something?"

"Actually I have a question," Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Gai asked.

"Well I'm training my kids tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you could help," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Gai asked. "You can't do it on your own?"

"It's kind of a big test," Kakashi said. "Please?"

"When?" Gai asked. _I'm going to hate myself for doing this._

"Tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

"All right," Gai said. "I'll go, but it's for the kids not you."

"Thanks," Kakashi smiled walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gai asked. "You can't walk back home. Not in this weather, you're already soaking wet."

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said. "Don't worry about me." Kakashi walked out the door.

"But…" Gai started. _Don't say I didn't warn you._

---

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment. _Home sweet home. _He smiled throwing the keys on the table by the door.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked from across the room.

Kakashi looked up only to see Iruka sitting on the couch. "I thought you had to work today," Kakashi said.

"I thought I did too," Iruka said. "So where were you?"

"At Gai's," Kakashi said.

_I knew it! I knew he couldn't do it. Kakashi Hatake can't commit to anything. _"I can't believe you!" Iruka yelled. "How could you do this?"

"Iruka, nothing happened," Kakashi said calmly.

"I'm just supposed to believe you?" Iruka asked. "How do I know you didn't fuck him?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Kakashi said.

"Right," Iruka said. "You'd tell me that you just fucked Gai."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," Kakashi said. "Nothing happened, I asked him train my kids with me."

"Training?" Iruka asked. _So that's what he's going to call it? Training? _"Well I want to go with you."

"Really?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. "Okay, the more the merrier."

---

"I don't see why the hell we have to train with Gai," Sasuke said.

"There must be some reason behind it," Sakura said. "I don't think he'd do it for no reason. What do you think Naruto?" She looked at Naruto next to her.

"Me?" he asked looking up from his ramen.

"How can you eat?" Sasuke asked. "I'm disgusted; he's not even good enough to train three kids without help." He turned and looked up at the sky. _I don't think we should be training today anyway. It looks like there's going to be a storm._

"I don't think that's it Sasuke," Sakura said. "Maybe it's just some really hard training or something."

"Don't make excuses for his laziness," Sasuke said. "He's ten minutes late anyway."

"I'm here," Kakashi said joining the three genin, Iruka and Gai soon followed.

_Great he needed two other people. _"So what are we doing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a surprise," Kakashi said.

"I hate surprises," Sasuke said.

"I like them," Sakura smiled.

_Well it's good to see at least one of them is being positive. _"We should hurry if we want to beat the storm," Gai said.

---

"So where the hell are we going?" Sasuke asked as the group walked through the woods.

"I told you Sasuke," Kakashi said. "It's a surprise."

_Yeah right. _"Whatever," Sasuke said. Kakashi stopped walking. "What is it?"

"Shh," Kakashi warned.

"Kakashi what's…?" Iruka started to ask.

"Shh," Kakashi said.

Iruka and Gai exchanged a stare. Gai shrugged. "Just do what he says," he whispered.

"Wait for it," Kakashi said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sakura asked.

_What's going on? _Kakashi watched as the leaves in the bushes shifted. "Stay to the right!" he yelled.

Iruka grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and pulled to the right. "Stay here," he said pushing the two boys into a bush.

"But…" Naruto started.

"Just do it!" Gai yelled. _What the hell's going on here Kakashi? _He looked over at the jounin. He was frozen. "Kakashi?"

"Gai, get in the damned bush," Iruka said.

"Sorry," Gai shook his head. "Yeah." He hid himself in the bushes.

"It's going to be okay," Iruka said. "Don't panic." _Fuck! What's going on?_

"He's right," Gai said. "We're all here, it's gonna be okay."

Sasuke sighed. _Right we're all here so it's all going to be fine. Wait where's…?_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi turned to his left. "Kakashi!"

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi's eyes widened as a man stepped out from the trees, holding Sakura by her rose hair.

"Zabuza Momochi?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't look happy to see me," Zabuza said.

"Why would I…?" Kakashi started.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"A noisy little bitch isn't she?" Zabuza asked. He raised his blade to her neck. "I wonder how much noise she'd make if I slit her throat."

"Don't touch her!" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza chuckled. "I'd never kill her," he said. "At least not before I…"

"I said don't touch her!" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza turned his blade out to Kakashi. "Careful who you're yelling at," he warned. "You know I wouldn't rape her."

_Rape her? _"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "Is this…"

"No," the chuunin said. "Kakashi wouldn't do this."

"Not without the proper audience," Zabuza said. "Not to mention there's no one to restrain you. After all Hatake, it's obvious you've feelings for this girl. If I recall correctly her name was Rin."

"You bastard," Kakashi said.

"But does that make you Obito this time?" Zabuza asked. "Or are you your father?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled.

"Touchy subject?" Zabuza asked. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I forgot." He sighed. "She is pretty."

"I told you not to…"

"And she does scream well," Zabuza said.

"I told you…"

"You told me what?" Zabuza asked extending his blade so that it was practically touching Kakashi. "Not to touch her. You have no idea what you're dealing with. Haku!" A younger figure appeared behind Zabuza.

_Damn! _"So what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"I think you know what I want," Zabuza said.

"Oh come on Zabuza here in front of everyone?" Kakashi smiled.

"To end this once and for all," Zabuza said. "But first…" Sakura cried out as he tugged at her hair. "Damn it! Shut up!" He cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Not used to hearing your victims scream?" Kakashi asked.

"I've heard my victim scream before," Zabuza said. "You know that."

_Kakashi? Damn! What's going on? _Iruka turned to look through the bush.

_If he hurts Sakura I'll… _"What's going to happen to Sakura?" Naruto asked. "If he touches her…"

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said. "Nothing is going to happen. If he was going to rape her he would have already done it. Doing it now would be careless."

"People can sometimes be careless," Gai said.

_He's worried about Sakura. _Iruka looked into Sasuke's sable eyes. _He likes her. _"I'm sure she'll be fine," Iruka said. "He wouldn't rape her." _I hope._

"Zabuza drop your weapon," Kakashi ordered.

"Only if you drop yours," Zabuza said. "This is a fair fight." Kakashi nodded. "Good." Zabuza threw his weapon next to Kakashi. "No innocent blood needs to be spilled here."

_Good Kakashi's got him right where he wants him. It's practically over. _Gai turned his attention over to the other three. Naruto began rising kunai in hand. "Naruto what are you doing?" he whispered. _Doesn't he realize he's jeopardizing everything?_

The kunai flew out of Naruto's hand almost instantly. _Zabuza! _Haku stepped in front of Zabuza, reaching out his hand to grab it. The blade grazed over the back of his hand, falling to the ground never touching Zabuza. Crimson liquid flowed over his pale flesh falling to the ground by the weapon.

_Now's the only time this will work. _Sakura sank her teeth down into Zabuza's hand.

"Bitch!" he pulled his hand away for her. She stumbled forward away from him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke ran from the bush catching her in his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Sasuke?" she asked quietly. _Is he actually hugging me?_

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Sakura looked up at him. _Why does he care all of a sudden? _She shook her head.

He smiled. "Good," he released her.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Gai asked.

"Teamwork Gai," Iruka said. "It's one of Kakashi's biggest principles." He smiled; maybe there was hope for them after all.

"You've broken the rules Kakashi," Zabuza said. "My partner is bleeding."

"I didn't do that," Kakashi objected.

"But your student did," Zabuza said. "He dies or you die."

"Kakashi…" Naruto stepped forward.

Kakashi reached his arm out blocking Naruto. "This is a fair fight," he objected. "You said it yourself. No innocent blood needs to be spilled. He's innocent."

Zabuza glanced over to Sakura. She glared up at him. "This needs to be repaid," he said holding out a katana.

_No! _Sasuke moved in front of her. "I won't let you touch her," his jet eyes looked up into Zabuza's coldly.

"No matter," Zabuza said.

"Don't!" Kakashi leapt in front of the genin. He smiled beneath his mask, turning deep red with blood. "No innocent blood needs to be shed."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

_Kakashi? Why would he do this? Why would he risk his life for these two children? _"A man of principles Kakashi," Zabuza pulled his sword out of Kakashi. "Very well then." He extended his katana out to Sasuke's neck. "You won't have a problem with me taking your sensei."

Sasuke remained silent, holding two kunai tightly behind his back. "Why would I?" he asked.

_What's he doing? He can't seriously just let this man take our sensei prisoner. _Sakura caught the gleam of the knives and looked at Sasuke. "Don't do it," she whispered. "Please Sasuke."

_I have to do this. I have to kill him. But… _He let the kunai fall.

"Planning to kill me?" Zabuza pressed the sword to Sasuke's neck.

"Don't!" Kakashi yelled. "You've had your blood. Do to me as you please, leave them out of this."

"Would you shut up?" Zabuza yelled, his katana making brief contact with Kakashi's face. Carmine ran out from the slit in his mask. "You are in no position to tell me what I will and will not do. I'm in charge now Kakashi."

"Just take me and get this over with," Kakashi said.

Zabuza smiled under the bandages and chuckled lightly. "You honestly think everything's that simple?" he asked. "You think that by offering yourself to me you can just make this go away? You're debt will never be paid to me."

"Then why kill these children?" Kakashi asked. "What justifies that?"

"I don't intend to kill _them_," Zabuza said. "You know what it is I want Kakashi." He leaned in close whispering in the jounin's ear. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Just don't touch them," Kakashi said.

"Of course not," Zabuza smiled. "So long as you cooperate they'll be fine. But if you don't…they're gone."

"Can I say goodbye?" Kakashi asked.

_And if I say no? No, you can't say no. Don't be too cruel. After all you do still care a little. _Zabuza nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not going to be alright," Sakura said. "Let me help you." She held a hand out to his abdomen.

"No," Kakashi said. "Don't, you'll only make things worse. I know you won't mean to, but…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her sensei. "Sensei," she sobbed into his stomach.

"It's okay," he ran a hand through her hair. Sasuke turned his head away from him. "And you, you're strong Sasuke. You will one day accomplish whatever you want to. You're capable of anything."

"Yes Kakashi," Sasuke held tears back.

"Look at me," Kakashi said.

"I can't," Sasuke said. "I…" _Don't cry Sasuke. Just end this now. Just be done with this. Let him go._

"Naruto, don't change, don't listen to what they say," Kakashi said. "You're not what they think, not what they expect."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked to the bushes. Both Gai and Iruka now stood, staring at the jounin. "Iruka, I…" Kakashi started.

"I know," Iruka nodded, tears running down his tanned cheeks from his onyx eyes. "I love you too."

"Gai," Kakashi said. Gai looked up at him. His face straight his deep eyes looking strong as ever. He was completely unshaken by this. "Take care of them." Gai simply nodded.

_This has gone on long enough. _"Time's up Hatake," Zabuza said.

Sakura released her sensei tears streaming from her emerald eyes. She looked up at him. _He doesn't have to do this. Why is he doing this?_

"I have to go Sakura," he said. She turned her face away from him. Kakashi crooked a finger under her chin, lifting for her to look at him again. "You're going to be alright." Kakashi turned and nodded to Zabuza. He walked pass the older ninja. _You've worked so hard to prevent this heartache and now…no Kakashi, there's nothing you can do. Accept it and move on._

_This is just too good to be true. _Zabuza smiled beneath his mask. _Finally, he's mine and yet… _Zabuza pushed Kakashi forward, causing the youth to stumble but not fall forward. "Keep moving Hatake," he said.

Everyone stood still as they watched Kakashi walk away with Zabuza and Haku. It couldn't really be happening. There was no way Kakashi had handed himself over so easily. Gai stepped out from the bush. He looked at the kids. None of them even looked at him. _I guess I've let them down a little. _He considered saying something, but what was there to say.

"So that's it?" Sakura asked. Her hands clenched to fists at her side. "You're just gonna let him go?"

"Sakura there's nothing I can do," Gai said calmly.

"Bullshit!" she now yelled. Moss locked into onyx for what seemed like ages. There was a difference between the two while the moss was moist with tears the onyx remained strong not shedding a single tear. "You let him just take Kakashi and now you tell me there's nothing you can do? You blew it Gai, he's gone now."

_I didn't see you doing anything! _Gai remained calm though. He needed to keep his composure if he wanted to be seen with any respect at all. He wasn't about to yell at a twelve year old girl.

"You asshole!" she yelled. "I hate you! You call yourself a ninja?"

"Oh and you're such a ninja?" Gai asked. "Any sensible ninja would have cut her hair. She would have known the dangers of having it that long, but not you. And then when you had the chance to when you could have healed him you didn't, you cried instead."

"He told me not to do anything," Sakura said.

"Then you understand why I didn't take action," Gai said. "It's not always what we want, but it's what has to be done."

"He didn't tell you not to," Sakura said. "You're a coward! You didn't take action because you were afraid! You're not strong enough to defend Konoha!"

"Sakura stop," Sasuke said. "You've made your point."

The group stood in silence for a moment, no one knowing what to say. "Man I'm beat," Naruto yawned. "I'm going home."

"You kids should probably get to bed," Iruka said.

_Just as long as I get out of this hell, this silence is killing me. It was better when Sakura was yelling at me; this is just a reminder of how alone we all are now. _Gai nodded. "Come on kids you heard the man," he smiled. It was a different smile than his usual. Not big and flashy, just enough to mask his true emotion.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind as their teammate began walking out of the woods. "Sakura are you coming?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head. _God Sasuke, she's really beat up over this. _"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll be fine." _Why does he care so much all of a sudden? He never even liked me before._

"I know how you feel right now," he said. "I'll walk you home." He brought a hand to her face wiping a falling tear from her cheek. "Please don't cry Sakura." She smiled and nodded.

Naruto was stopped in his tracks, staring back at the two. They didn't see him. _Damn Sasuke! You know how I feel about her. But she is sad and she does need someone to be there for her. But I could be there for her. Even if I don't know what she's so sad about. _Naruto continued his walk home. He wasn't sure how he felt. He was kind of hungry, and kind of tired, but not sad like everyone else was. It wasn't his fault Kakashi had been kidnapped. As far as he could tell throwing the kunai was a necessary move. He was nearing his apartment building; he stared at it for a moment. _What's everyone so sad about? That Kakashi thing? It can't be our fault. It couldn't be controlled. We could have played it differently, but would the outcome have changed at all? We'd still be alone. He still would have been kidnapped. It was an inevitable thing in life. One of those things you can't change. Damn now I sound like Hyuuga. But I'm right aren't I? _Naruto shook his head, snapping back to reality, realizing he was standing in front of his home. Of course he was right.

---

_It's so weird being here, knowing he isn't, knowing he may never be again. _Iruka opened his apartment door. It was so strange to not have Kakashi to greet him there, not knowing how he got in since he had never received a key. Finding the window locks picked and everything from the sill on the floor. He sighed, "Never again Iruka"He walked towards his kitchen area. He hadn't bothered to clean up from that morning, everything still rested on the table. He ran his finger over the mouth of a cup. "Damn it Kakashi." His pitch eyes grew moist as he reached for a bottle of wine. "You've driven me to drink"He lightly laughed trying not to cry.

But as he fell into his bed, for the first time in his life realizing how small it really was he couldn't keep the barrier up anymore. He gave into the emotions he was feeling letting the tears spill from his eyes. He turned to look at Kakashi's empty half of the bed. He ran a hand over the sheet, memories of their first time running through his mind. He longed to feel those pleasures again, but he knew he never would. _Zabuza seemed pretty serious about getting what he wanted. Damn Kakashi, what did you do? What do you always do? You break hearts, that's your epithet. Well you broke mine, you knew you'd hurt me all along, I knew too, but…I always thought it meant physically._

Still he worked himself to hardness. Running his hand over the areas Kakashi had shown him as most sensitive. _Damn Kakashi, you said I didn't have to do this myself anymore, that you'd do it for me. _He moaned now thinking of him, arching into his hand. A burning sensation grew in his abdomen, his body desperately needing this release. He had never been that big on masturbation, but he needed this now more than ever. It had been a while; he was surprised he could still do this right.It didn't surprise him that he could still get it up; he had been able to do that with Kakashi, just that he could do it by his own hand. Not with the moist heat of Kakashi's mouth that he supposed was to give the feeling of being inside of a woman. He had never been inside a woman; he had never been inside anyone. Now he wished had taken up Kakashi's offer to let him be the seme. The sensation in his abdomen grew relentless as he imagined what it would be like to delve into Kakashi's willing heat. "Kakashi," Iruka breathed lightly. He could feel his body fill with tension as he reached his peak. He fucked his hand more vigorously, loving every minute of the feelings running through his head. It was different to be on that end of the relationship. His eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm, running his hand over his member freely now.

_But that will never happen now. Kakashi's not around to proposition you anymore. _Iruka sighed raising the bottle to his lips. He flooded his mouth with the liquid. What he would give to hear him say 'I love you' right now. After he had told him not to say it so much. "I did love you,"he snuggled against a pillow, trying for the warmth he had received from Kakashi in his post coital moments, but to no avail he was gone.

---

Gai slammed the door to his apartment shut, throwing the key down to the table. "Fuck Kakashi!" He walked across his small apartment to his cabinets. "Fuck!" He grabbed a bottle of sake down from the cabinet. Gai rested his palms against the table. "Shit!" He slammed his hands, now fisted, down on the hard surface. He knew drinking wasn't the solution, it wouldn't make him better, but it could make him feel better if only for one night. Tightly he took the sake bottle in his hand. Glass shattered in his grip as he screwed the top off. "Damn it!" He pulled his hand back from the broken bottle, staring at the maroon liquid flowing from his left hand. His lips curled up into a smile, he didn't know what was going on with him. Never before had it brought him such joy to watch himself bleed to know that if no one found him this could be the end of his life. He had never considered himself as a suicidal person, but as he reached out for a shard of glass he felt himself change. He fell back on the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. Finally he let the tears slip from his slate eyes. "Kakashi." He raised the glass to his wrist. _Why am I doing this? Why? _Gai's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on his door.

"Gai-sensei!" a small voice called from outside.

"Lee?" Gai asked dropping the shard of glass. The door creaked open, in all of Gai's action he had forgotten to lock it.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked looking around the small area. He stepped back as he spotted his sensei on the ground sobbing, blood dripping from his hand. He ran to him. "Gai-sensei! Are you alright? Did someone attack you?"

"No Lee," Gai said. "No one attacked me. I'm fine."

"You are not," Lee objected. "You are hurt."

"No, I'm fine," Gai said. "Please Lee, don't touch me." Lee looked deep into his sensei's eyes, they weren't normal. He looked so fragile. "Lee this is…"

"You do not have to explain yourself to me," Lee said. "I understand."

"Just listen to me Lee," Gai said. "I'm not feeling quite myself. I…a great man was taken today."

"Taken?" Lee asked. "You mean they…killed them?"

"No," Gai said. "Well…" _No Gai, he's not dead. Not yet. _"More so taken prisoner, by a man named Zabuza Momochi."

"But Gai-sensei, who was it?" he asked. "Who was taken?"

"Kakashi Hatake," Gai said. He chuckled throwing his head back adding, "My eternal rival."

"But Gai-sensei if he was your eternal rival then…" Lee started. _He did not want him dead, it was only a mere competition, but why this? _"I am still confused. If no one attacked you then why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing Lee," Gai said. "All great men will fall after all."

"What are you talking about sensei?" Lee asked. Lee couldn't understand if every great man would fall. What was the point in trying anything at all? Why was he trying so hard?

"Eventually we all break down," Gai asked. "We tear away at ourselves until there's nothing left. Then we cease."

_Cease? What is he talking about? Is he trying to tell me something here? I do not understand. _Lee reached out his hand to touch Gai's. "Your hand is bleeding," Lee stated. "Let me help you."

Gai pulled away. "Lee, please don't touch me," he said. "You don't understand. There's sake on my…"

"That I understand," Lee said. "I know you are worried sensei, but right now there are bigger concerns than me. Your life is at stake."

_My life? Does he honestly think I'm going to die from this small wound? _"I'm going to be fine Lee," Gai said.

Lee shook his head. "You still need help," he insisted. "I will call a doctor." Lee rose, but Gai pulled him down. "Sensei…"

"There's no need," Gai said. "Just leave me."

"I cannot," Lee said. _Why does Gai-sensei not want help? What is wrong? Is he falling? Is that what he is trying to tell me? Does he wish to be left alone so he can die? Is this an attempt at…?_

"I can fix this myself Lee," Gai said. "There's no need for you to get involved." He faked a smiled. Lee only shook his head. _He's not going to leave me is he? _Gai sighed. "Alright Lee, if you won't leave me alone I suppose you can help."

Lee smiled widely. "I will do anything sensei," he said.

"I need bandages," Gai said. "They're in the medicine cabinet. Can you get them for me Lee?" Lee nodded, rising to his feet. He stopped and looked down at his sensei. "Is something wrong Lee?"

"Sensei…" Lee started. "Please do not… do not hurt yourself."

"Lee, you're just going to the medicine cabinet," Gai said. "I'm going to be fine."

"Yes sensei," Lee said holding tears back in his coal eyes.

Gai reached up and took Lee's small hand in his. "I promise you Lee," Gai said. "I'm going to be fine."

When Lee returned to Gai he was sitting on his couch, still staring at his hand. "Sensei?" Gai snapped back to reality looking at the boy. "I have the bandages."

Gai smiled. "Thank you Lee," he said. He reached his hand out. "I can do it." Lee sat on the couch next to his sensei. "Lee?"

"I will do it sensei," he offered.

"Alright," Gai said. Lee took his sensei's hand.

"We will need to clean it," he said.

"Um…there's some sake over there," Gai said. "But…"

"Come on sensei," Lee said. "You will have to trust me. I am not going to drink your sake. I simply want to help you."

Gai nodded. "Careful on the glass," he warned. "I don't want you to get cut." Lee nodded getting up to get the sake. He returned to his sensei and held out the bottle for him to take it. "Lee, my hand is oozing blood because I tried to open a bottle of sake. I trust you."

_I have never done anything like this before. If I mess up then…_ "Sensei, I am honored that you would trust me with something so serious but…" Lee started.

"Lee, it's not that serious," Gai assured him. "All you have to do is clean my wound; it's not as hard as you're making it out to be."

_Well, here goes. _Lee nodded, tilting the bottle over his sensei's hand, expecting a small trickle to dump into the man's gash, instead the whole bottle flowing over.

"Fuck!" Gai screamed. "Damn it!" Lee turned the bottle away pulling it in closer to his body.

"I am sorry sensei," Lee said. "I told you I could not do this and…"

"No Lee forget it I'm fine," Gai winced. "It's just…damn I didn't tell you to use the whole damn bottle."

"That is it?" Lee asked. "That is the only thing I have done wrong? I have hurt you sensei."

"No Lee, I told you I'm fine," Gai said. "I'm no more hurt than I was before. And it's not your fault Lee, it's mine. This was a stupid thing for me to do."

"You were confused," Lee began wrapping the bandages around his sensei's arm. "We do stupid things when confused…or upset. It is only natural for you to be upset sensei. As you said a great man was taken."

"Lee, it has nothing to do with the man it was," Gai said. "I'd feel this way for anyone kidnapped. Nothing good comes of it. Two things happen to you Lee. The first option is that you get killed."

"You think that Kakashi will be killed?" Lee asked.

"I hope so," Gai said.

"But sensei that is horrible," Lee said. "If he is killed then…"

"No Lee, I don't think you understand," Gai said. "The second thing that happens to you is to be…this one's not common in male captives but with someone such as Zabuza Momochi. A sadist like him, he would…"

"What sensei?" Lee asked. "A sadist like him would what? What is going to happen to Kakashi?"

"He could be raped Lee," Gai said. "Raped so much that he wishes he was dead anyway."

"What about those who survive?" Lee asked. "The ones who survive without being…" The words caught on the boy's tongue he couldn't imagine that a ninja as great as Kakashi Hatake would allow that to happen to himself.

"Oh the lucky ones," Gai said. "The very few lucky ones, yes there are them. I suppose Kakashi could be one of them. We can only hope."

"All done," Lee smiled wrapping the bandages around his sensei's last finger. Gai raised his hand to look at it. He hadn't expected Lee to do it so well. He expected a bandage wrapped around the palm of his hand a few times to stop the bleeding, not this intricate wrapping over each individual finger. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's fine," Gai said. "More than fine, thank you Lee so much for everything you've done for me."

"Sensei, I have hardly done anything compared to all that you have done for me," Lee said.

"Think nothing of it," Gai smiled.

"Sensei?" Lee asked quietly.

"Something wrong?" Gai asked.

"If I am kidnapped I suppose I will be killed," Lee said. "I am not strong enough to survive. The only way I could possibly survive was if I allowed them to rape me."

"Lee, regardless of what they do to you there's only one way to get through it," Gai said. "Don't fight it, let it all happen. Fighting is only a sign of denial, and it's what they want. So don't waste your time."

_But sensei…_ Lee couldn't believe. That advice was so different than anything else Gai had ever told him. He was just supposed to let them do as they wish to him. "I understand sensei," he said.

Gai smiled. "Good," he said. "Now it's time you went home. Go get some sleep." Lee shook his head. "Well you can't possibly stay here. There's hardly enough room for me."

"I am afraid that you will…" Lee sobbed. "I know you said you would not, but I cannot just leave you sensei."

"Well you're welcome to stay if you'd like to," Gai said. "But you'll have to stay on the couch, is that alright?" Lee nodded. "Alright then, listen Lee I'm not going to hurt myself with you here. I could never put you through that." He brought a hand to Lee's face, wiping the fallen tears from his cheeks. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Or you either." Lee nodded again falling into his sensei's arms embracing him tightly. "It's okay Lee."

"No, it is not," Lee said. "I have shamed myself so much in one night. I should not be behaving this way. But…I cannot help it."

"It's alright Lee," Gai ran a hand through his student's hair.

"I am sorry I cannot be strong like you would like me to be," Lee said.

"Shut up," Gai said. "Don't talk like that. Just go to sleep. It's alright, I told you that. I promise you Lee." So Gai held the crying boy until he found sleep. _I'm the one who should be apologizing for my weakness. If I had only been stronger I could have saved Kakashi but I…no Gai. Don't fight yourself over this. Just go to sleep._

---

Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of her house. "Thank you for walking me," Sakura said.

"No, it was nothing," Sasuke said. "You shouldn't be alone now anyway. Not when you're feeling like this."

"How are you not feeling like this?" Sakura asked. The tears she had stopped only moments before now threatened to come again. "How can you be like this?"

"I've seen it all before Sakura," Sasuke said. "This is what happens when you're a ninja."

"So you agree with Gai?" she asked. "You don't think I'm fit to be a ninja?"

"I didn't say that," Sasuke said. "I think you have the makings of a fantastic ninja Sakura." _God Sasuke don't make it too obvious. You don't even know if it's true or not yet. So how can you lead her on to the fact that it is._

"Can you just…" Sakura started the tears breaking loose from her viridian eyes. "Can you walk me around the block one more time? I can't go like this, I'm all splotchy."

"I'll do whatever you want Sakura," Sasuke said. "You don't have to go in until you feel you can face them."

"It's not that I'm afraid of facing them," Sakura said. "I mean there's no reason for me to be, but I wouldn't know how to explain this all. I wouldn't know how to tell them that I'm crying because my sensei was kidnapped."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "I'll walk you around the block as many times as you need me to." They walked past her house, neither of them having anything to say to each other and if they did unsure if it was the right time to try. So in silence they neared her house again. "This is you again."

"Sasuke…" Sakura started. "I just…I can't do this."

"You don't have to go home you know," Sasuke said. _What are you saying? You can't take her home with you. _"I mean I know somewhere we could go." _What? No you don't. Tell her you don't know what you're talking about. You can't take her home, not to your place._

"You mean to your…" she started. _He wants me to go home with him? Does he want me to…does he want me to sleep with him?_

"I'm not expecting anything of you," Sasuke said. "I didn't mean to my house. I just…I know a place."

"Alright," Sakura smiled. "Where?"

"You said you like surprises," Sasuke said. "So I guess it's a surprise."

"Okay," she said still smiling. He took her hand in his. "Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was really forward."

"No, I was just…" she started. "I was surprised you've never…you've never showed me this much attention before. It was always like you didn't notice and when you did you just thought I was annoying."

"Well, at first glance I did think you were annoying," he said. "And I could lie to you and say that now that I've gotten to know you I know that isn't true, but like I said that would be a lie. I could say that I pity you, but that too would be a lie."

"So what isn't a lie?" Sakura asked. "What's the true reason you're showing me so much attention?"

"I know what you're going through right now Sakura," Sasuke said. "I think that's what you need."

"If you say so," Sakura said allowing Sasuke to lead her away from her house. She looked at what was before her. He had taken her to the river. _But why would he take me here? _"Sasuke what…"

"This is where I go when I'm feeling like this," Sasuke said. "Do you not want to be here? I can take you somewhere else."

Sakura shook her head. "No, this is perfect," she said. He smiled and nodded leading her to sit by the water with him. "So what do you do down here?"

"I just think," Sasuke said.

"Think about what?" Sakura asked. "Do you think about him?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Sometimes, he's been a big part of my life Sakura. I just never expected when I was younger for him to be big for this reason. All I ever wanted was for him to acknowledge me. I wanted for him to see me as a strong ninja. I wanted to get out of his damn shadow and now…now I'm even more in it than I was before."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that happened to you," Sakura said. "No human being deserves…"

"I don't need you're pity Sakura," he said.

"I don't pity you," Sakura said. "I just…I want you to know that I don't see you in Itachi's shadow."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Thank you Sakura," he said. "That means a lot to me." He looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright, it was rare to be able to see them this well in Konoha, but tonight was different. "So what do you make of this situation with Zabuza?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "But it's…well Sasuke it's all my fault. What if Gai's right? What if this all would have been different if I had done as Kakashi ordered? What if I had stayed to the right like he told me to? If I had been stronger then maybe…"

"Don't do that to yourself Sakura," Sasuke said. "If you say that you could have been stronger and that that would have ended all these problems then you'll only wind up feeling sorry for yourself. You're better than I am Sakura."

"Maybe I'm not good enough to be a ninja," Sakura said.

"You graduated at the top of the class," Sasuke said. "You're one of the best damn genin in Konoha."

"No I'm not," Sakura said. "Would one of the best have let that happen to their sensei?"

"We all let it happen," Sasuke said. "Even Gai and Iruka let it happen. And don't forget Sakura, Kakashi technically let it happen too."

"He was just trying to save our lives," Sakura said. "If I hadn't put them all at stake in the first place…" She was stopped by Sasuke's soft lips brushing over hers passionately. She pulled away from him. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said looking away from her. "That was _really _forward of me. I just…" Sakura pushed back into him her tongue making it past his parted lips. _Sakura? _Sasuke fought back, his tongue pushing hers from his mouth, him trying to get past her lips, spit running down their chins.

_What am I doing? This is wrong, but it's what I've wanted for so long. I may as well take advantage of it. _Her hands ran along his chest, pulling at his shirt.

"Sakura wait," Sasuke said. "This is…"

"I know," Sakura said. "We're going too fast. It just…I've wanted that for a really long time."

"I know, but I can't do that to you," Sasuke said. "I'm not yet worthy of you."

_What? _"Sasuke what are you talking about?" she asked. _Not worthy of me? Of course he's worthy of me. But I can't do this yet, not now I mean I'm only twelve. I'm too young to be losing my virginity._

"I haven't yet killed my brother and until I do I don't want to take your virginity," he said. _I'm assuming she's a virgin._

"My virginity?" Sakura asked.

"You aren't a…" Sasuke started. _That changes everything. I mean I still don't want to have sex with her now. My virginity matters here too, but if she's not a virgin who'd she…_

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean yes, I mean I'm still a virgin. God, of course I'm still a virgin. That was my…" She felt her cheeks grow warm. "That was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I shouldn't have…I assumed you had kissed someone before. I'm just sorry that I kissed you."

"I'm not," Sakura said. "Like I said I've wanted you to notice me for a while now. I'm glad you kissed me."

"It's getting late," Sasuke said. "You should probably get going."

"I don't want to leave," Sakura said. "I don't want this night to be over."

"Alright," Sasuke said wrapping an arm over her lying back to stare up at the sky again. "We'll just sleep here. If you want that is." Sakura nodded resting her head on Sasuke's chest. Things would be different from now on; for all five of them.

* * *

I know it's bad, but I'd have to say I'm pretty proud of it. I really like the Gai and Lee scene, but it's really OOC. I've always believed that they're secretly emos. Maybe that fueled it a little. I'm not at all happy with the Naruto or Iruka scene (I can't even remember why I did the Iruka scene the way I did). The way I originally had his scenen in my head was much different, but when I wrote it it came out like this. But enough rambling. Review please. Flames always welcome. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one took so long. I couldn't get it into my document manager. Anyway it's up now. And I've been trying to bust out a lot more of it. It's coming pretty good, I'm kind of in a rut. So I'm open to any suggestions you guys want to throw out, can't promise I'll take them but they might spark something.

WARNINGS: Language, OOC, lots of crap that I didn't really need and is really just random in there, and a few there are probably still a lot of errors.

* * *

Sable eyes fluttered open. Gai looked down towards the boy now resting on top of him. _What a night. _He thought to move, but didn't want to wake Lee. After the night before with all of the hectic, suicidal drama he deserved his rest. Gai ran a hand through his hair and looked around his small apartment. He caught sight of the mess he had made with the glass. _Damn! I really trashed the place. _"Lee?" he asked lightly shaking the boy. "Lee?" _Let him sleep Gai. _Gai maneuvered to move from under the boy without waking him. He succeeded walking past the couch, or at least he thought he had succeeded.

"Sensei?" Lee yawned. "What are you doing in my home?" He looked around. _Where am I? This is not my… _The genin perked up slightly. "What…?" The memory of the night before came rushing back to his head. All of it, the glass broken on the ground, the blood leaking from Gai's hand, the pathetic mess his sensei had become, and the promise he had made to him. "Where are you going sensei?"

"Just out Lee," Gai said. "Don't worry about me so much. Besides shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Why are you leaving?" Lee asked.

"I need to do some things," Gai said. "And I could use the fresh air. I told you, don't worry about me. I'm not going to do anything stupid. It was one night and I…"

"You were falling," Lee said. "I remember everything you said Gai-sensei. I know what is going on. But please do not…"

"I already told you," Gai said. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't kill myself. It was _one _night and I'm better now. Just go back to sleep Lee."

"I will be waiting for you to come back," Lee said. "So you had better come back to me." Gai smiled. "I am serious sensei. I am scared for you. After last night everything is confusing. I do not know if I should be worried for you or if I should not care. I do not understand what is going to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Lee," Gai said. "I understand that this is hard for you to understand Lee, but I'm better now. I just…I needed a night to let everything out and…well, I've had my night."

"You need only one night?" Lee asked. "You are really better now?" Gai nodded. _Somehow I doubt that, but what can I do? He will not stay. He will not listen to me. I am scared. I do not want him to…no, that will not happen. Sensei knows what he is talking about. _

"I have to go Lee," Gai said. "I'll come back. I promise." Lee nodded. "Good." Gai shot a flashy smile before leaving the apartment.

---

It had been a while since Gai had started walking aimlessly through the village. He looked up at the sky. _Where was that damn storm I needed to beat so badly? Damn it. Why did I need to get through the 'storm' so fast anyway? We could have trained in the storm. And who knows, maybe if we had just waited a little longer to leave Kakashi would still be here. _He looked down and over to his side. There was a lone man sitting at the ramen shop. "Iruka?" Gai asked. The man turned his head. No doubt about it. It was Iruka sitting there. Gai walked toward him, taking a seat in the chair next to him. "Hey, um…how are you?"

"I'm okay," Iruka said poking at his ramen with his chopsticks. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Gai said. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean he was only my best friend he was your boyfriend."

"Yeah I guess," Iruka said. "If that's really what you want to call him?" _God Iruka, don't start this. Not now, he's not even here to defend himself. _

"Listen Iruka, he was a good man," Gai said. "You can't deny that."

"He was a cheating bastard," Iruka said. "All he cared about was getting his lay. He didn't care who from. What makes you two so chummy?"

"What?" Gai asked. _What's he talking about? Me and Kakashi? He can't seriously thing that we were… _

"You want to know why I agreed to go training with him?" Iruka asked. "I was afraid that he was just using it as an excuse to sleep with you. God that must sound ridiculous to you."

"I mean a little," Gai said. "I can assure you that I never…I mean me and Kakashi we never…"

"I know," Iruka said. "You wouldn't do that. You're a nice guy. I'm just paranoid I guess." _Not that I don't have every right to be. _

"It's all in the reputation," Gai said. "Listen, he _was_ a good man whether or not you want to admit it. I mean yes he did cheat on you, but do you know how many opportunities he got that he didn't take? Yes he'd flirt with them, and yes he'd kiss them, but there weren't many he actually slept with. He didn't want to hurt you Iruka. You're the first one I've heard of since Obito that he's cared this much about."

"Obito?" Iruka asked. "He slept with Obito?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Gai asked. "He lost his virginity to him." _Kakashi didn't tell him that? _

_But Obito died thirteen years ago. Kakashi was thirteen, that was before we even met. And if he lost his virginity then why'd he tell me that he cheated on me? When I asked him why didn't he just tell me that it was Obito? Why'd he say he cheated on me? I would have never found out. _"He um…" Iruka started. "He didn't tell me. He told me that he cheated on me."

"Maybe he was just trying to clear it before it happened," Gai said. "Maybe he wanted you to have the choice of whether or not to sleep with him after knowing that he was a cheater even though he wasn't yet."

"I guess," Iruka said. "Gai, how do you think he honestly felt about me?" _What a stupid question to ask, how's Gai supposed to know how Kakashi feels? _

"Come on Iruka," Gai said. "You know I can't answer that. But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say he liked you. I know you want love, but you have to realize this is Kakashi we're dealing with here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Iruka said. "Oh well I guess we'll never know."

"Hey, you're not seriously giving up are you?" Gai asked. "Kakashi is one of the strongest ninja I've ever met. Not to mention one of the luckiest."

"So you really think that he'll be okay?" Iruka asked. "I mean Zabuza didn't seem like he was just going to let him go. Did he tell you what happened between them? Did he ever mention Zabuza Momochi?"

"Not that I can remember," Gai said. "But you know he doesn't tell me everything. I don't know maybe he thought it was over between them. It's probably just some dick he pissed off."

"Do you think they…?" Iruka started.

"Iruka, I told you that there were some he slept with," Gai said. "And from how they were talking in the forest, how they acted I'd have to say that they probably did. But that doesn't mean that he means more to Kakashi than you do. No one alive could mean more to him than you Iruka. You're the closest he's been to love."

"Right," Iruka said. _Does he honestly think I'm that naïve? I don't think that I'm the only one he's ever loved. And I can't believe the whole Obito situation. He did it to protect me? How is lying to me protecting me? He made me paranoid for years all because he wanted to protect me? What kind of jackass does that to someone? Wouldn't it be protecting me to just not cheat on me in the first place? But then again, I guess it is kind of sweet that he'd risk our relationship in order to make sure he didn't hurt me. He wanted me to be used to his cheating so that finding out that he had slept with someone else wouldn't hurt as much. I guess that's kind of sweet of him. _Iruka looked back into his ramen and chuckled. "This is what he brought to my apartment to woo me over."

"Really?" Gai asked. Iruka nodded. "That's kind of clever of him. After all it did work."

"Yeah," Iruka said. "Maybe it was stupid of me. Maybe I shouldn't have slept with him. He knew he wasn't right for me. I just didn't see it." Iruka brought some noodles into his mouth looking down at the table and over at Gai. He caught a glimpse of the bandages. "What happened to your arm?"

"What do you mean?" Gai asked. Iruka gestured toward his arm. "Oh this? It was nothing."

"How'd it happen?" Iruka asked. "Did you…did you cut yourself? Not that it's any of my business."

"No, it's fine," Gai said. "I didn't cut myself, at least not on purpose. I was trying to open a bottle of um…sake and I guess I squeezed too hard or there was a defect in the bottle, but it cracked open in my hand. So Lee patched me up."

"Oh, so it sounds like you had a fun night," Iruka said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Gai said. "Why? How'd you spend your night?"

"Um…" Iruka started. "You know doing the usual. I just kind of slept." A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Right, so what did you really do?" Gai asked. "I can tell from your blush you're lying."

"I um…I don't want to talk about it Gai," Iruka said. "I mean…it's kind of…"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Gai said. "It doesn't matter to me how you spend your time."

"Thanks," Iruka said. There was a silence while Iruka finished off his ramen. "Well that's it for me." He reached for his wallet.

"Hey, I'll get this one," Gai said pulling out his own wallet. Iruka smiled as Gai handed the money to Ayame. The two stood up together and began walking. "So where are you headed off to?"

"I should probably get to the academy," Iruka said. "I kind of played hooky today, I guess it's my rebellious side coming out again. What about you? Where are you headed?"

"I don't know," Gai sighed. "I guess I could go back home, but what's really there for me? Lee, I guess. I mean I don't know anymore."

"Me either," Iruka said. "Damn, I guess things are gonna be pretty messed up from now on."

"Yeah," Gai said. "I guess they are." He smiled as he and Iruka made their way towards the academy.

---

"Forehead girl!" Sakura stirred from her resting position on Sasuke's chest at hearing her nickname. "Hey forehead girl!" Sakura opened her eyes and looked up only to see her once best friend's cerulean eyes staring down at her.

"Ino?" Sakura asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up, no doubt about it. Ino was looming over her. She sat up. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Ino smiled. "So what's this I see?" She gestured towards Sasuke. "What a slutty move."

"What?" Sakura asked. "Nothing happened! I mean…" She paused a blush growing over her cheeks. "Something happened, but not what you think. Not everyone's a whore like you!"

"What's going on?" Sasuke yawned opening his eyes. He looked over at the two girls. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. "Sakura always did want to lose it on a beach."

"What?" Sakura asked. "No I didn't!"

_Lose it? _"Right, so _what_ are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really," Ino said. "I just saw you two here and decided to come down and chat. I didn't realize what I was interrupting."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Well I'll leave you two alone I guess." He rose to his feet. "See you around Sakura."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Sasuke," Ino said smiling as well.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said. "Bye Ino." He turned from the two girls and walked from the riverbank.

"So," Ino said. "What happened? Don't lie to me Sakura; remember we _were _best friends once."

"I already told you," Sakura said. "Nothing happened. Come on Ino, we're twelve. If you think Sasuke's that easy you're wrong."

"I never said either of you were easy," Ino said. "Only a guilty person would jump to that conclusion."

"I'm not guilty of anything!" Sakura said. "I'm just defending myself. Besides you're just jealous because he picked me."

"Picked you?" Ino asked. "I thought nothing happened." _Come on Sakura. Spill, what did you two do? _

"Well…" Sakura started. "He kissed me."

"Really?" Ino asked. "Well, that's nothing special. God Sakura, he kissed Naruto."

"He kissed me because he wanted to kiss me Ino," Sakura said. "I didn't even have to do anything. We were just talking and then he kissed me." _More like I was talking. Why am I even telling Ino this? I don't have to explain myself to her. _

"You bitch," Ino said. "You know I like him!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I liked him too that was the whole reason that we hate each other!"

"Oh come on Sakura," Ino said. "Don't act like I don't know what you're doing here. The only reason you're even telling me this story is because you want to brag that you got him and I didn't. I never would have sunk to such a low as to rub it in your face Sakura. I guess that shows which one of us is _really _better."

"Ino what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I'm not trying to rub this in your face. You wanted to know what happened so I told you." _Why is she being so mean to me? As if I need this right now? Why is nothing going my way? _Tears formed in her eyes.

_Is she crying? I'm not that mad at her. _"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Are you okay?" Sakura didn't respond. "Oh come on, I wasn't that mean to you."

"It's not that Ino," Sakura said. "Just leave me alone." _As if she'd understand anyway. _

"Sakura what is it?" Ino asked. _What's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something? _"You know if you're gonna be this emotional, you could at least tell what the hell's going on."

"Kakashi's gone!" Sakura sobbed. "Are you happy now? He's gone!"

"Sakura…" Ino started. "What are you talking about?" _What does she mean he's gone? Dead? Can Kakashi Hatake really be…dead? _

"It happened yesterday," Sakura said. "We were gonna go training and then this guy came out and he just took him Ino! And now he's gone!"

"Sakura it's okay," Ino said pulling Sakura close to her body. She ran a hand through her roseate hair. "I'm sure he'll be back in no time."

"No Ino," Sakura said. "This is real, he's not coming back. I'm not stupid. I know what's happening; I don't need everyone to sugarcoat it for me."

"I'm not trying to sugarcoat it," Ino said. "I'm trying to be positive. I mean do you really know that he'll never come back? No, so it's just as safe to say that he'll be fine as it is to say he won't."

Sakura looked up into Ino's eyes. _Why's she being this nice? We aren't even friends anymore. _Ino smiled down at her. "Ino…" Sakura started.

"Don't read to much into this," Ino said. "I mean I'm still pissed off at you for trying to steal Sasuke away from me even though it's obvious who he belongs with, but…I don't like seeing you this upset. Really Sakura, everything's going to be fine. I mean this is Kakashi we're dealing with. He's one of the strongest ninja in Konoha." Sakura smiled. Maybe Ino was right, maybe everything would be okay, after all things did seem to be going in her favor. She had both Sasuke and Ino now.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's apartment door. _What do you honestly have to say to him? Why do you even care how he's doing? He's an idiot, but he is your teammate at least allow him that. _Sasuke raised his hand and knocked on the door. Slowly it creaked open.

---

"Hello?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked him up and down. He looked like shit, clad only in a pair of ebony boxers and that ridiculous hat. "Sasuke? You need something?" _How was your walk home with Sakura? _

"I just wanted to see how you were," Sasuke said. "I mean after what happened yesterday."

"Oh, you mean the Kakashi thing?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

_He's in denial over this I can tell. He must really be hurting. Not that I care. _"I was just wondering," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto said. "So did you need something?"

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "Just came to talk a little."

"You wanna come in?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded. _Wow he's in a good mood; must have had a good date with Sakura. That bastard. _Naruto shut the door behind them. "So…you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke said. He looked around the space of Naruto's apartment. Not exactly what he'd expected, or maybe it was exactly what he had expected.

"So um, how was your walk home last night?" Naruto asked. _Like I don't already know, you fucked her. _

"It was good," Sasuke said. "I mean I guess it was good. Someone had to do it Naruto, she was really broken up."

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said. "What did you think happened?"

"Don't fucking lie to me Sasuke," Naruto said. "Did you fuck her?"

"Naruto, I wouldn't do that to her," Sasuke said. "I'm not like that."

"Damn it Sasuke," Naruto said. "You know how I feel about her. Everyone knows how I feel about her. Look at her Sasuke she's beautiful." _That's probably all he sees her for anyway. _"And for _me _it's not just that."

"Are you trying to imply in some way that I only see her for her looks?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing happened Naruto. It was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean only a kiss? You kissed her! God, Sasuke I can't believe you!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because I did what you didn't? Come on that's not fair at all. She likes me Naruto and…and I like her."

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I mean I don't doubt that you do. And I want to see her happy and all, but I don't want her…or you…to get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her," Sasuke said. "I could never consider it."

"Then I guess I'm cool with it," Naruto said. "You're my best…I guess you're my only real friend. I can't break that just because of a girl right?"

"I guess," Sasuke said. _I'm his only real friend? All because of the fox? That doesn't make sense? That's not fair? Then again, I guess I don't really have any friends. _"I'm sorry for coming here. I mean if you don't want…"

"No don't be ridiculous," Naruto said. "Come on, like I said I'm not gonna ruin it over a girl." There was a silence for a moment between the two boys.

"Nice place," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I mean I know it's not that great, but it's easily affordable and crap so I guess that's good."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. There was another silence. "I'm bored out of my fucking skull you want to do something?"

"Sure," Naruto said. "Like what?" _You wouldn't rather spend your time with Sakura? Come on Naruto you said you weren't gonna mess this up. Keep cool, let her be happy. _

"Anything just as long as we get out of here," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, just let me get my clothes okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto ran to his bedside to grab his clothes. Maybe things wouldn't be the same, but they were certainly going to be alright.

* * *

So yeah it was bad. And I know the whole Obito thing was random, but it's in there and it does come into play again in later chapters because it's a smack in the face for Iruka because I'll this time he's been sure Kakashi was cheating on him because the thought was set in his mind from the first chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. But anyway tell me if you liked it, hated it, you know all that stuff. Flames still welcome (though I haven't been getting many which must be a good sign).


	6. Chapter 6

I don't have much to say about this one. Kakashi's been gone for a week now. It's pretty bad in my opinion and it may even be the worst one I've written so far, but I can't remember if I hated any other ones like this one. As always it's probably got a ton of errors.

WARNINGS: OOC, language, like I said above there are probably some errors, and that's all I can really think of but there might be more.

* * *

Ino stepped up to Sakura's doorstep, followed by her team. "So what the hell are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked. 

"I told you," Ino said. "We're here to cheer Sakura up."

"Right…so what the hell are me and Chouji doing here?" Shikamaru asked. _Honestly she had to get us involved in this? Like I care how Sakura's feeling._

"Be nice Shikamaru," Ino said. "She's been through a lot. And Asuma said that we have to stay together."

"Yeah because I'm so sure that he'll be watching our every move," Shikamaru said. "Be realistic Ino. He blew us off for a reason."

"Whatever," Ino said. "Honestly you can be such an idiot sometimes Shikamaru." She knocked at the door to Sakura's house. _Come on Sakura, I know you're home. You can't hide from us. It's been like a week you need to get over this. You can't let it ruin your social life._

"Hello?" Sakura asked opening her door. _Ino? _"Um…what are you doing here?" _Go away! I don't want to see you right now._

"Come on Sakura," Ino said. "You can't stay cooped up forever. Let's have some fun."

"Well…" Sakura started. _What can it really hurt to give it a try? I mean it's been a while it's time you started having fun again. _Sakura nodded. "I guess."

"Good," Ino smiled. "Come on let's go." Sakura followed her away from her house. Shikamaru let out a sigh before he and Chouji continued after them.

---

"Do you know it's been a week?" Sasuke asked standing in the doorway watching Naruto scurry to finish getting dressed. _I can hardly believe it. It seems like just yesterday we were in the woods going to train, just yesterday that me and Sakura kissed. _"Come on Naruto, how fucking long can it take? We're supposed to be meeting Sakura."

"Jesus," Naruto said. "When did meeting Sakura get so important? I miss the good old days when you thought she was annoying."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're just jealous," Sasuke said. "But that's alright you have every right to be."

"Don't be so smug," Naruto said. "It's hard to pretend to be supportive when you get like this you know."

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "I know…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said. "Come on we don't want to be late for Sakura do we?" Sasuke grinned following his friend out of his apartment.

---

Ino looked up at the pair walking toward their group. "Finally," she said. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

"We would have been here on time if Naruto hadn't taken forever to get ready," Sasuke said.

_Sasuke? But Ino didn't say he was gonna be here. _Sakura brushed strands of hair from her face earning a smile from Sasuke. _God, he must think I'm so naïve. I mean it was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything to him. _"Hi," she managed.

"Hey," Sasuke responded coolly. _Act cool. You can handle it she's just a girl. The kiss was nothing, she hasn't mentioned it since. Hell, she's been in her house all week. Some kiss that must have been._

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Wherever Sakura wants," Ino said. "This is all up to her. Whatever she wants, she's gonna get."

_Great we're completely at the mercy of a girl, just what I needed. God how do I even get myself into these situations? _"Yeah, well whatever you guys decide to do just remember me and Chouji don't want to be here," Shikamaru said.

"We'll try not to pick anything too fun," Ino said. "So where to Sakura?"

"Well…" she started. "I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"Good, let's get something to eat," Ino said. "You and Chouji don't object to that do you Shikamaru."

"Not at all," Chouji quickly answered. Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, well whatever," Shikamaru said.

---

"So what is it that you want now Sakura?" Ino asked as the group walked from the restaurant.

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was getting late. "I have to go home," she said. "My parents will worry that I'm gone."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Walk her home," he whispered.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said. _Déjà vu. _"I mean if you want."

"She'd love that," Ino declared. "Wouldn't you Sakura?" Sakura remained silent looking up at Sasuke and nodding. Sasuke walked to Sakura taking her hand in his and beginning to walk her home.

"How cute," Shikamaru said. "Now can we please go home?"

"Do whatever you want," Ino said.

Shikamaru scoffed walking away from the group. "Hey Shikamaru wait up," Chouji said following quickly after him.

"Are you coming Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked?

"Oh…sure I guess," Naruto said. "Bye Ino." He followed the pair away from Ino. There was a silence between them as they walked. "So why'd you want me to come with you?"

"What would you rather stay with Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "We were saving you man, be grateful." Naruto remained silent. "So what do you make of Sasuke and Sakura being together?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I mean I guess they're happy together so I can't really be upset about it." _At least not openly, I'm supposed to be happy for them. I mean and I am, I want Sakura to be happy and I want Sasuke to be happy, I just can't get over the fact that he did this to me._

"Why can't you be upset just because they're happy?" Shikamaru said. "You can do whatever you want no matter how they feel."

"I guess," Naruto said. "Oh well, I think it's nice that they're together."

"If you say so," Shikamaru said.

_How can those two never get into fights? They're so close, I wish me and Sasuke were like that instead of being so competitive all of the time. But then again I guess I do instigate a lot of the competition between us. Oh well, maybe this whole overdramatic Kakashi moment can bring us all closer together. It did for Sasuke and Sakura, they're dating now. And I'm left alone. _The three genin stopped in front of Naruto's apartment complex. "Well see you around I guess," Naruto said waving goodbye to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"See you around Uzumaki," Shikamaru turned around to walk away from the building.

"Bye Naruto," Chouji smiled. Naruto watched as the two boys left him turning to enter the building.

---

Iruka looked up from his papers as he heard a knocking at his door. _Just leave it. They'll go away. _The knocking continued. _God, here I am thinking of this like it's a fucking phone call. _Iruka stood to answer the door. He was different now, over the week he had become more reclusive, only really leaving the house for work. He didn't pick up his phone, and hardly anyone ever came over. "Hello," he said opening the door.

"Hey," Gai smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"It's nice to see you too," Gai said.

"Sorry," Iruka said. "I've just been…"

"I understand," Gai said. "Hey I was wondering; me and Asuma are going out. You know the whole boy's night out thing, and you know maybe you wanted to join us?"

"Why?" Iruka asked.

_Not the response I was expecting. _"Um…I don't know," Gai admitted. "I guess it's just better with three people, and I thought maybe you could use a night of fun."

"Fun?" Iruka asked. _He honestly thinks I'm going to have fun with two drunken men._

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Gai said. "Trust me, we're not drunks."

"I never said you were," Iruka stated. _What harm's it gonna do if you go out for a drink with them. Nothing's going to happen. They're nice, straight guys. _"I guess I could go."

"Really?" Gai asked. Iruka nodded. "Thank you! But you should be warned. I haven't exactly told Asuma about what happened."

"You mean about Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "How could you not have told him? It's been a week Gai. He has a right to know."

"Yeah I know, but it's just hard to tell him," Gai said. "I mean it's not like I can just tell him Kakashi could be dead."

"Why not?" Iruka asked. "We're ninja Gai, we're supposed to be able to handle thins."

"We're not supposed to make these kinds of attachment either," Gai said. "But it's still hard to tell him. It's hard to explain why there was nothing I could do. He'll blame it all on me and blow it out of proportion, and then go crying to daddy. Then I'll lose my job."

_Would he really do that? I can't see Asuma being that kind of person, but I guess in a situation like this he might. I don't know if Kakashi would associate with someone like that. But then again, I guess I didn't really know Kakashi that well. There's probably a lot he didn't tell me. _"I can see why you go drinking," Iruka said. "There's a lot you have to worry about, especially right now."

"Yeah I guess," Gai said.

Iruka smiled. "Alright so then I guess we'll go right?" Iruka asked. "We wouldn't want to keep Asuma waiting would we?"

"I guess not," Gai said smiling back at him. _Kakashi would be happy to see Iruka getting out of his apartment, having some fun. He can't just sulk around all the time. He has to live his life. He's still so young, it'd be sad to see him cooped up forever._

_---_

Iruka and Gai made there way to the front of the bar where Asuma was waiting for them. "What took you so long Gai?" Asuma asked. "I think this is the first time in your life you've ever been late." _Iruka? What's he doing here? I thought Gai hated him._

"Shut up," Gai said. "I was picking Iruka up."

_Right and why is that again? _Asuma turned to enter the bar, Gai and Iruka following close behind. They took their seats and placed orders with the bartender, Iruka passing. "You don't drink, but you came to a bar with us?"

"I guess," Iruka said. "I don't know, Gai asked me to come so I did." _It's official Kakashi's friends hate me._

"But you aren't gonna drink," Asuma stated.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Iruka said.

"Oh," Asuma said. _This is gonna be a long night. _"So where's Kakashi? I haven't seen him in a while." Gai and Iruka stayed silent. "Is something wrong?" _Of course something's wrong. Kakashi's not the type to just not show up, and there has to be a reason he invited Iruka to come along._

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Gai asked. "Everything's fine." _Oh come on Gai, tell him the truth. He can handle it; it's not even that bad. How hard is it to just say 'Kakashi's dead'? Harder than I expected it would be apparently._

_I'm so sure that everything's fine and that's the reason that no one wants to talk about him. What the Hell happened to him? Kakashi wouldn't just disappear without telling Gai and Iruka. That's his best friend and his boyfriend; they have to know what's going on. And why the Hell am I the one stuck out of the loop? _"Alright," Asuma agreed. "If you say so." He knew it was a lie, but what could he say?

---

"Alright, well I have to get home," Asuma said as the three men stepped out of the bar.

"Okay," Gai said waving goodbye to him as he walked away leaving Gai and Iruka alone.

"He really doesn't like me does he?" Iruka asked walking alongside Gai.

"Don't worry about it," Gai said. "He's just used to Kakashi being here." _You should have told him why he wasn't. You could have fixed this. You could have made this right, but you didn't. You chose to keep it from him longer, to draw this out more than it had to be drawn out._

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Iruka asked. Gai looked down to his feet. "You know about Kakashi?"

"I don't know," Gai said. "I mean I was gonna tell him tonight, but…I don't know I told you it's hard. I don't know how I'd say it."

"Well, you told Lee right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Gai said. "But I mean it's easier to talk to Lee, he's more predictable than Asuma is. I know how he's gonna react in situations like these. I've never seen Asuma in a situation like this before."

"Well you're gonna have to tell him eventually," Iruka said. "The way I see it it's better to just get it over with."

"I guess," Gai said. _I am gonna tell him, it's just a matter of when, and how to do it. _The pair stopped in front of Iruka's apartment building. "So this is you."

"Yeah," Iruka said. _Is he gonna be okay? I mean he hasn't been acting very Gai lately. He's been so different, but what can you expect. I guess I've been acting different too. _"Are you…?"

"I'm fine Iruka," Gai said. _God that question's getting annoying to answer. First Lee and now Iruka, I don't want this to be affecting me like this. I don't want this to be noticeable. Yeah that's a great idea Gai, because it'll be so much better if you just ball it all up inside._

"I'm sorry, you've probably been getting that a lot," Iruka said.

"How did you…" Gai started.

"The kids aren't as dumb as you'd think they are," Iruka said. "Konohamaru figured out pretty fast something was wrong. I wasn't acting my usual gay self."

Gai laughed. "Kid finds things out fast doesn't he?" he asked.

"I guess," Iruka said. There was a small silence between the two. "So I'm gonna go up. Bye I guess."

"Yeah," Gai said. "Bye." He watched as Iruka left him alone in front of the building before turning away. _So Gai, how are you going to tell him? What does it matter? There's no way you can bend it. What's happened has happened. There's no changing that. _Gai began his walk toward his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. A week had gone by and still he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Kakashi was okay, but even if he was okay he still had to tell people. _You'll tell them Gai; you can't keep it a secret for ever. _He made his way up the stairs and into his small apartment. _There's gonna be another day of this tomorrow. _Gai went over to his cupboard to do his now nightly routine. He took a bottle of sake into his hand, sat on the couch and drank.

---

Gai looked up at the ceiling. The sake wasn't taking that much of an effect and he was kind of glad. He didn't want to have to explain another hangover to his team. _What if this is how you spend the rest of your life? What if you just sit in your apartment trying to get drunk and waiting for Kakashi to come back forever? What a waste of a life. Maybe I don't deserve to waste this life? Maybe I should just… _Gai shook his head. "Stop it," he said. "You know you don't mean that." Gai turned his head hearing a knock on his door. _Who could that be? Iruka? Lee? Just don't answer it they'll go away. _The knocking continued, but got slower. Gai stood, deciding that he would answer it. He opened the door. "Hell…" he looked at the figure before him. Could it be? Was it really… "Kakashi?" he asked.

"Hey," the man said coolly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gai asked. He looked Kakashi up and down. Blood was slowly soaking through his clothes. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I'm fine," Kakashi panted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You need help," Gai said. "Come in."

"I told you Gai," Kakashi insisted. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Gai yelled. "Look at you! What the hell happened? Where the hell were you? Why are you showing up here now?"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi tilted slightly as he grabbed the doorframe for balance.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled feeling his friend's weight pressed against him. _Shit, he's not alright. No matter what he says he's not alright. There's no way he is. _Gai looked toward his phone. _It'll take longer for them to show up than it will for you to just take him there yourself. _Gai lifted Kakashi up into his arms and made his way toward the hospital.

---

Through the glass doors Gai could tell that hardly anyone was there. Though could you blame them it was so early in the morning. "Hello!" he called entering the hospital, the one place where Kakashi could be okay. A nurse appeared from out of one of the rooms. "Excuse me! Miss, could you help!"

She turned to look at him. "What in the world happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Please…help."

"Can you carry him a little further?" she asked. He nodded. "Follow me." Hurriedly she made her way down a hallway, Gai following right after her. She entered the room. "Put him on the bed." Gai did as he was asked, lightly placing Kakashi down onto the hospital bed. "Stay with him, I'll go get a doctor."

"Thank you," Gai said. She smiled kindly back at him.

"Gai?" Kakashi breathed.

"It's okay Kakashi," Gai said. "Just hang on okay?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi coughed, soaking the dark fabric of his mask with crimson liquid.

_He's not gonna be able to do this with his mask on the whole time. There's no way he can do this. But he'll never take it off. Stubborn bastard. _"Kakashi you need to take your mask off," Gai said. He knew what the response would be. Kakashi shook his head. "Don't…don't do this. You know that there are times when…"

"No," Kakashi said. "I'm fine. I don't need to be here."

"Yes you do!" Gai's voice broke. Tears found there way to the corners of his coal eyes. "Damn it Kakashi! Just do this once." Gai turned, seeing the doctor and nurse standing in the doorway. "I'll be out here Kakashi." He pushed past the pair, through the doorway. Gai ran a hand through his hair stepping back out into the lobby. "Fuck." Gai walked over to the payphone. _I guess I should tell Iruka. I mean he deserves to know this after how long we've all been waiting. _Gai picked up the phone and put it to his ear, dialing Iruka's number. He understood when it rang so many times that it was because it was of how strange of a time it was. "Come on Iruka pick up the phone."

"Hello?" the voice yawned.

"Iruka?" Gai asked.

"Yeah," Iruka answered. "Gai is that you?"

"Sorry," Gai said. "I understand that it's late but I'm um…I'm at the hospital."

"What?" Iruka asked. "What happened Gai? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Gai said. "It's just that um…Kakashi came back and…"

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Gai said. "But…" He felt ready to cry again. "Could you just come down here please?" Iruka remained silent. "Iruka?"

"What?" he asked quickly. "Oh yeah Gai, just stay there okay?"

"Yeah alright," Gai said placing the phone back down. _Damn it. What am I supposed to say? Somehow this will all turn back to me. Then again I guess it should, I mean it must be my fault in some way. There must have been…_ "Damn it Gai, you need to stop talking like that." He walked over to one of the many chairs, sat down, and began his wait.

---

"Gai?" Iruka asked looming over him. Gai's eyes opened.

"Thank God," Gai smiled. "You're here."

Iruka smiled back at him. "Well duh," he said trying to remain calm. _There's no need to freak out Iruka. Everything's fine. Kakashi's okay. _"So how is he?"

"When I left him he was fine," Gai said. "But it's been a while and I'm not sure now." _Don't get him scared Gai; just tell him what you know. _"He was bleeding a lot when he showed up at my apartment, but I mean we're at a hospital. They can help with that."

"I know," Iruka nodded. "He'll be okay."

"Don't say that," Gai said. "I just…I don't want to jinx it."

"Alright," Iruka said. "I won't say anything."

A nurse walked down the hallway. "Excuse me," she said. "Mr. Hatake wants to see a Might Gai. Are either of you him?"

The pair remained silent. _Does she really not know? I guess that works out in my favor here. _"He is," Gai said. "Come on Gai, go."

"Me?" Iruka asked. Gai nodded. Iruka followed the nurse down the hallway. He turned back to look at Gai. "Thank you," he mouthed.

The nurse left Iruka alone in the room. He looked down at the man in the bed. This wasn't Kakashi. He had never seen him look so weak before. It scared him. "Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Hi," Iruka smiled.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kakashi asked. "I asked for Gai didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I thought that…" Iruka started.

"When did you get here?" Kakashi asked.

"A few minutes ago," Iruka said. "Why don't you seem happy to see me?"

"Damn it Iruka," Kakashi said. "What if I was dying?"

"Are you trying to say that if you were dying you wouldn't want me to be here?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted to talk to Gai," Kakashi said. "What I meant was what if I died right here without ever telling him what I needed to?"

"I'm sorry," Iruka apologized. "I didn't realize it was such a problem to have me here."

"Iruka, you know I didn't mean it like that," Kakashi said.

"No really," Iruka said. "It's fine, I'll go get Gai for you." Iruka exited the room. _That bastard! I fucking devoted myself to him. And now all he wants to do is see Gai? That shows his priorities._

Iruka reentered the waiting room. "Hey," Gai said. "Is Kakashi…?" Gai stopped himself, noticing the water streaming from Iruka's sable eyes. _Is he crying? _"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Iruka said. "I'm fine. He wants to see you."

_What the hell did you do now Kakashi? _Gai walked away from Iruka, down the hallway. "What's wrong with you?" he asked entering the room.

"Not exactly the greeting I was expecting," Kakashi said.

"There is a man out there who is in love with you," Gai said. "And you're sending him away? What is wrong with you?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't love him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I thought that Kakashi," Gai said. "Jesus, you don't think I know that? I know you Kakashi. But that doesn't mean you can't fake it." He sighed. "Listen Kakashi, the day after you got kidnapped we were at the ramen bar and he was really shook up. So I told him that you cared about him a lot."

"I do," Kakashi said. "It's not that I don't care. I do, I mean he means a lot to me, but…"

"No wait," Gai said. "There's more. I told him about him. I mean I just assumed he knew."

"Told him about who?" Kakashi asked. _Oh shit, he… _"Obito?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Gai said. "I thought that he knew." _God, he's pissed off at me isn't he? He'll never forgive me for this. I mean it's not that I blame him; I shouldn't have thought that just because he's been with him for years he'd know about Obito._

"So you completely screwed me over," Kakashi said. "How the hell am I supposed to explain that to him?"

"Just explain to him why you lied," Gai said.

"I can't," Kakashi said. "I don't know why I did it. I did it because it's what I do. I can't let him in because I don't want him to know. I don't want him to see who I really am Gai. I'm not what he thinks, I'm not what you think, I'm nothing." Kakashi felt the room begin to spin. "Whoa."

"What?" Gai asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Kakashi could feel his eyelids growing heavy. "I…"

"Kakashi?" Gai asked. There was no response. "Kakashi!" The machine to Kakashi's side began to beep loudly. _Oh my God! _"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" a doctor appeared in the doorway.

"I don't know," Gai said. "He just passed out."

"Nurse, get him out of here," the doctor said.

"Is he alright?" Gai asked.

"Sir come here," the nurse said ushering him out of the room. "Are you alright Sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Gai said. _Kakashi? What the hell's going on? What happened to him? _Gai walked back into the waiting room.

"So what happened?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing," Gai said. _Tell him the truth Gai. He's been lied to enough. _"I mean Kakashi's…he's unconscious."

"What?" Iruka asked. _Kakashi's unconscious? What does that mean? Is he gonna be okay? What if…what if he doesn't wake up? No, he's gonna be fine. Everything's going to…don't jinx it._

"I'm sorry," Gai said. "I shouldn't have yelled at him, but I couldn't help it."

"No it's okay," Iruka said. "We'll just wait. Okay?"

_Is he serious? He can't actually be okay with the fact that I just potentially killed the love of his life. _Gai nodded.

"Good," Iruka smiled. "You want a coffee or something?"

"Sure," Gai said. He sat down as Iruka went to get them coffees. He didn't know why Iruka was so okay with this, but it was better than having him freak out. Kakashi was gonna be okay, he had to be.

* * *

So Kakashi's back. Yay! I know it's bad, but I tried. So leave a review, tell me what you think. As always I'm open to flames. 


	7. Chapter 7

This may be the last chapter coming for a little while because I'm still working on chapter eight and it may take a while. But it will be up eventually, I promise. I haven't read over this one at all so there are still errors, but I wanted to get another chapter up to you as soon as possible. Thanks to Moonstone for reviewing chapter six.

WARNINGS: OOC, language, this is another really long chapter because of the individual scenes again hopefully it will be the last of those because they're a bitch to write, and again that's all I can think of.

* * *

Iruka picked up the phone, putting it close against his ear. _Come on Naruto I know you're there. _The phone rang a number of times before the answering machine finally picked up. Hearing the beep he decided to leave a message. "Hi Naruto, this is Iruka," he said. "I'm um…I'm at the hospital and you could just get here when you get this message that'd be great. So bye I guess." Iruka placed the phone back down. _Damn it._

Gai approached him with a cup of coffee. "No luck?" he asked.

"No," Iruka reached out, taking the cup of coffee. "Thanks."

Gai leaned back against the wall. "I can give it a try if you want," he offered. "You know, you've been going at it for a while. I can try."

"Alright," Iruka said. "I already called Naruto and Sasuke, so you can take Sakura."

_Great, I get the one who probably hates me the most. _Gai nodded. "You just get some rest okay?" Gai asked.

"Yeah," Iruka smiled. _Get some rest? Yeah, like I'll be able to rest knowing that Kakashi's dying in there. _Iruka walked away from Gai and sat down in one of the chairs.

Gai placed the phone to his ear dialing Sakura's phone number. "Hello," the voice on the other line said.

"Hi is this Sakura?" Gai asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked. "Who is this?"

"It's Gai, listen me and Iruka are down at the hospital," Gai said.

"Oh my God," Sakura said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Gai said. "It's Kakashi."

_He's back? _"What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we don't really know yet," Gai said. "But we thought that maybe you'd want to come down. Maybe they'll let you in."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Okay. Hey, thanks for telling me Gai. I know that you don't exactly…"

"It's fine Sakura," Gai said. "So I'll see you." Gai hung up the phone.

"Maybe it was a good thing for you to take over," Iruka said. "You actually got through to one of them. Neither of them picked up for me."

"Well maybe it's because you lack my certain charm," Gai said.

"You don't have to act like this around me Gai," Iruka said. "I know you're not okay with what's happening. When we were on the phone you were just as scared as I was as I still am now."

"What are you talking about?" Gai asked. "I'm fine." _Don't try to break who I am Iruka. He means well, but I just…I need to do this right now._

"If you say so," Iruka said. _But I know there's something wrong. He's not alright, there's no way I could expect him to be._

"Gai?" Sakura asked stepping through the door.

"Hey Sakura," Gai said waving across the room to her. "I'm glad you came."

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know," Iruka said. "The doctors won't let us in. No visitors." _Which can't be a good sign, they wouldn't not let us in if he was gonna be okay._

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Me?" Iruka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Iruka. "I can't believe he's actually back," she said.

Iruka smiled pulling Sakura in tightly. "Me either," he said. _Somehow I wish he were still gone though. He's not going to be the same after all of this. I want to know what happened to him. What did Zabuza do to him?_

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked opening the hospital door and stepping into the waiting room. Sasuke walked over to the group. "So what's wrong?"

"It's Kakashi," Sakura said. "Something happened to him."

_Kakashi? He's back? They can't be serious. He got kidnapped and people don't just come back from that. _"Is he alright?" Sasuke asked. _What kind of question is that? Of course he's not alright. Would he be in the hospital if he was alright?_

"We don't know," Gai said. "Last I saw him he was unconscious."

"Yeah, but I mean how is he?" Sasuke asked. "You know after all that happened."

"I don't know," Gai said. "You know Kakashi, he never lets anyone in."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "I guess you're right."

---

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Iruka asked. "I mean you two showed up a half an hour ago. Maybe I should call him again."

"Calm down Iruka," Gai said. "He'll be here. Maybe he just hasn't gotten your messages yet."

"I guess you're right," Iruka sighed. _Come on Naruto. You're the only one missing. _Iruka turned his head toward the door. He saw the blond push the door open.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto said waving. Iruka rose from his seat and walked over to Naruto. "Are you okay Iruka-sensei?" Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug. "Iruka-sensei?" Iruka ran his hand through Naruto's golden hair. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Kakashi," Iruka said tears forming in his eyes.

"But isn't he gone?" Naruto asked.

"He came back," Sasuke said. "Idiot."

_Back? Where was he in the first place? I mean all we knew was that he got taken away by Zabuza, but what happened? Where was he? And why the hell did it take him so long to get back? _"So why aren't we happy?" Naruto asked.

"We are it's just…" Iruka started. "I guess we expected things to be better."

"Yeah, but they could have been a lot worse too," Gai said. _Oh yeah, way to be negative._

Iruka pulled away from Naruto, looking down into his sapphire eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. _Jesus, I'm not the one crying. _"I mean, are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me Naruto," Iruka smiled. "I'm going to be alright."

"So can we see him?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet," Iruka said. "No visitors until he's…no visitors yet."

"Until he's what?" Naruto asked.

"We don't really know what's going on anymore than you do," Gai said. "But when he's a little better they should let us in."

"So I take it he's not doing so hot huh?" Naruto asked.

"No," Iruka said. "Not really. But don't worry kids I'm sure everything will…" Iruka looked back at Gai. _We said we wouldn't jinx it, but how do we explain to the kids what's happening without freaking them out if we can't just say that's everything's going to be okay?_

"Everything will what?" Sakura asked.

"I think what Iruka's trying to say is that everything's going to be okay," Gai said turning to smile at Iruka.

---

"I'll get it," Ino said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sakura," Sakura said.

"Hey, what's up?" Ino asked.

"Um," Sakura said fighting tears. "I'm at the hospital…"

"What happened?" Ino asked. "Are you gonna be okay? Do you want me to come down there or something?"

"Could you?" Sakura asked, the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah," Ino said. "If there's anything I can do to help."

"Just hurry," Sakura said. "I mean it's not an emergency or anything. It's not me it's…"

"Kakashi?" Ino finished Sakura's sentence. "I kind of figured from the way you were acting."

"Yeah, and I could really use you down here right now," Sakura said.

"I'm on my way," Ino said. "Just don't worry okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura said. She had been hearing that line a lot lately. 'I'm fine'. They had all been saying it, even though she doubted that any of them meant it. d had meant a lot to them. It was hard to function without him in their lives.

"I'm going out," Ino yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked leaning back against the table. "We're supposed to go training with Asuma today. He's gonna be pissed when you don't show up. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I'm at the hospital," Ino said.

"Come on Ino you think he's gonna actually fall for that?" Shikamaru asked. _She's dumber than I thought._

"It's true Shikamaru," Ino said. "That was Sakura and Kakashi's in the hospital so she wants me to come down there and see her."

"He actually came back?" Shikamaru said. _After a week of being kidnapped he comes back? Wow he really must be good. From what I've heard this guy who kidnapped him wasn't a joke._

"Can you please just tell him for me so I can get there faster?" Ino asked.

"Yeah whatever," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Ino smiled walking out of flower shop.

---

"Hey Asuma," Shikamaru said walking up to Asuma and Chouji.

"You're late," Asuma said.

_Yeah, like we'll do anything important anyway. _"Yeah sorry," Shikamaru said.

"Where's Ino?" Chouji asked.

"She's at the hospital," Shikamaru said.

"The hospital?" Asuma asked. "What happened to her?"

"It's Kakashi," Shikamaru said. "You know…he's back."

_Back? When was he gone? _"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked.

"You know the whole Zabuza or whatever situation," Shikamaru said. _God I hate Ino for making me have to be the one to explain this all._

_What Zabuza thing? And who's Zabuza? Just pretend like you know. Maybe he'll explain it. _"Okay, if you can prove to me that what you're saying is true then you won't have to train today," Asuma said.

"And if I can't?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Asuma said. "You'll train twice as hard."

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged a look before both nodding in unison. Shikamaru led the two out from the training grounds. "Shikamaru," Chouji whispered joining him in front of their sensei. "Is what you said about Kakashi true?"

"Would I be risking training twice as hard if I didn't think I could do this?" Shikamaru asked. "I guarantee you they're all there." _Ino had better be telling the truth, I'm not getting punished because she didn't want to train with us._

_When the hell did Kakashi get kidnapped? Why wouldn't Gai tell me? Did Gai know? Of course Gai knew how could he not, but then why? Damn it. This is bullshit. There's no way this is really happening. _The group made their way to the front of the hospital. Asuma stopped, looking through the glass doors. _No fucking way. _He pushed the door open, forcing Shikamaru and Chouji behind him.

Gai turned his head toward the doors. "Shit," he said. "Hi Asuma, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell's going on?" Asuma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gai asked. "I mean, I just…"

"You son of a bitch," Asuma pushed Gai against the wall. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Nothing," Gai said. "I was gonna tell you it just…it never came up and I didn't expect him to come back."

"What would you have told me when I found out?" Asuma asked. "Or did you honestly think I was dumb enough to never figure out that Kakashi just hadn't shown his face for a year."

"I would have told you before that happened Asuma," Gai said pushing Asuma away from him.

"Gai don't do this?" Iruka said. "Let it go."

"You were in on this?" Asuma asked. "What now there's something going on between the two of you?"

"Asuma you're not listening," Iruka said. "He was going to tell you, he was just waiting for the right moment."

"How long?" Asuma asked. "When did he get kidnapped?"

"About a week ago," Gai said.

"So you've been lying to me for a week?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma you don't understand it's just…" Gai started. "Can we please just talk about this later?"

Asuma looked around. All of the kids, and the other people at the hospital, were staring at them. _Well I managed to cause a scene. _Asuma nodded. "Sure, but don't blow me off. I _do _want to talk about this with you."

"Thank you," Gai said.

"So we don't have to train right?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're an ass," Asuma said.

"So that's a no?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that's a no," Asuma said. "Just sit down."

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "We're staying?"

"Just shut up and sit down," Asuma said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said. "But since we don't have to train I'm gonna go to sleep."

"I'm gonna hit the vending machines," Chouji said. "Do you want to come Shikamaru?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Shikamaru said. _If we're going to be staying here anyway we may as well make the best of it._

Asuma sat down and sighed. _They really don't understand how bad this situation could be do they? Or maybe they just don't care. _"So Gai tell me what happened?" Asuma asked.

"Alright well we were in the woods and then this guy came out and he just kind of took him," Gai said.

"And you didn't do anything?" Asuma asked.

"He couldn't," Sakura said. "Kakashi wouldn't have wanted him to." She looked up at Gai, smiling.

_She's actually on my side now? When did this happen? _"None of us did anything," Gai said. _Well except Naruto._

"But he's alright?" Asuma asked.

"We're not sure," Iruka said. "But I'm pretty sure that if something was wrong they would have told us by now."

"Yeah," Asuma said. "You're right. Hey I'm gonna go use the phone okay?" Gai nodded. "Thanks." Asuma stood and walked to the phone. _Damn it. _He picked up the phone and dialed Kurenai's number. "Come on. Come on Kurenai. Please pick up the phone."

"Hello," Kurenai said.

"Hey," Asuma said. "I um…how are you?"

"I'm good," Kurenai said. "Now I know you didn't call me just to ask how I'm doing."

"Yeah," Asuma said. "You're right I um…where are you?"

"I'm busy," Kurenai said.

"I know," Asuma said. "I'm sorry, could I just please…can you just tell me where you are. I need to see you."

"Are you okay?" Kurenai asked. "You don't sound like you're okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No don't worry I'm fine," Asuma said. "I just…we really need to talk about something."

"Okay," Kurenai said. "I'm training my kids. You know, the training grounds, the usual."

"Thanks," Asuma smiled. "I love you Kurenai."

"I love you too," Kurenai said. _I wonder what that was all about. Is he okay? I mean what happened?_

"I'm leaving," Asuma said.

"What?" Gai asked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Listen okay it's not like Kakashi's going anywhere," Asuma said. "So I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Is that okay with you Gai?"

_What can I say? I can't tell him no? I mean I've already lied to him, not letting him do whatever it is he's doing's just too much. _Gai nodded. "Whatever," he said. "Just come back, or call, or…"

"Don't worry Gai," Asuma said. "I'm only leaving for a little while."

"Alright," Gai said. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Asuma turned and walked out of the hospital.

"Listen Sakura," Gai said. "Thanks for that."

"It's true," Sakura said. "I've been thinking over the past week and I understand what you said and why you didn't act. You were afraid you'd end up in the situation you're in now."

_It's true, but I ended up here anyway. _Gai smiled. "I guess," he said.

"Excuse me," a nurse stepped into the lobby. "Are all of you here for Mr. Hatake?"

"Yes, why is he alright?" Iruka asked.

"He's still unconscious," she said. "But you can see him now if you'd like."

"Thank you," Iruka smiled. The nurse smiled back at him walking away. Iruka turned around to face them. _Who's going first?_

"So which one of you kids wants to go first?" Gai asked. The three all exchanged glances. "Well then I guess you're going Iruka."

"You can go if you…" Iruka started.

"Iruka," Gai said. "Just go. You're the one who probably wants to see him the most."

_But I'm nervous. What if he's not okay? I mean really not okay. _He smiled, walking away from the group and down the hallway. He stood in front of Kakashi's door. _You can do this Iruka. Everything's going to be fine. _Slowly he pushed the door open. "Damn it Kakashi," he said walking over to him. He ran a hair through his silver hair, brushing fallen strands from his face almost maternally. He was at a loss for words. What was there to say to him? He most likely couldn't hear him and even if he could he didn't want to be anywhere near him. "I'm not angry like you probably think I am," the chuunin confessed. "I just want to know why you didn't just tell me. I would have understood that you slept with someone else. I'm not so naïve to think that you had never been in another relationship. I just…I had to ask Kakashi." Iruka sniffled, he wouldn't cry. He had cried too much over this, but it was so hard not to when Kakashi was so not Kakashi. "I can't do this. I need an answer. I need you to talk to me. I need you to be alright. You'd think I expected this, but I didn't. I was so blind I didn't see you hurting me like this. Why couldn't I have just died like you thought I would?" _Like everyone else did. _Iruka felt the fresh tears staining his tanned cheeks. He couldn't stay there any longer. He wouldn't allow himself to do this. "I love you." He laid a kiss on Kakashi's masked lips, wiping his tears away and pushing the door open. _Damn it. I shouldn't be acting like this. I have to go out and face them and I can't stop myself from crying. _Iruka walked down the hallway trying to keep composure, but it was hard to keep something you didn't even have.

"Are you okay?" Gai asked as Iruka stepped into the waiting room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Iruka said.

"Is it that bad?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine," Iruka said. "You know what's to be expected."

_So it's bad. _Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Naruto. "Do you want to go?" he asked them.

"You guys can go," Naruto said. "I can wait." _What if it __is__ my fault? What if throwing the kunai __was__ a bad idea?_

"You can go," Sakura offered. "I'll just wait with Naruto."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "I can…"

"Go," Sakura said. _It's my fault I deserve to see him the least._

Sasuke got up from his chair to go into the room. He leaned to Naruto's ear. "You should say something to Iruka," he whispered.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. _What can I say? If this is my fault anything I say is meaningless. That's not true. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. _He nodded. As Sasuke left them Naruto moved closer to Iruka. "Are you okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me Naruto," Iruka assured him. "I'll be fine." Naruto smiled, leaning into close to the chuunin. _Naruto, you don't understand. None of this is your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, but I guess it comes naturally. _Iruka stroked Naruto's arm pulling him in closer.

---

Sasuke stood in front of the door. _This door could change everything. Whether or not I kill Itachi could be behind this door. If he's not alright I have to backtrack and find someone who can teach me all the things he couldn't. _He closed his eyes as he opened the door. "Damn it," he said quietly to himself looking down at the man in the bed. "I'm sorry for anything I've ever done," Sasuke said. "I know I haven't been the easiest student, but you made it so hard to accept. You made it seem like I had no chance at ever beating him. So I blamed you, but…but it's not your fault. It's mine, and it's time I took some responsibility for it. So here it is. I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings, the tubes that were saving his sensei's life. The fluids that went unrecognized all but one, the one he knew to be blood. Sasuke fisted his hands tighter in the sheet covering Kakashi. "Damn it," Sasuke cursed. "How did this happen? Why? This is my fault if I had just…if I had had the guts to kill him. If I had just stabbed him, if I had have the balls Naruto did then you wouldn't be in this situation." Sasuke wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Not in front of this man. This man was everything Sasuke knew he could never be. He had risked himself for them. He had been through so much that he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice just so that they may live.

_He was right. I can't kill him. I can't even kill a man right in front of me who's ready to kill those who I should care for most, so what makes me even think I could kill him. _"You can't die now Kakashi," Sasuke said. "You have too much to teach us. We'll be waiting to be taught." Sasuke made his way to the door looking back at Kakashi. "No one can teach a group of misfits like us like you can." Sasuke pushed the door open stepping out into the hallway and to the waiting room to stand in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said. _He seems completely unshaken by this. This doesn't make sense. Iruka's crying, but Sasuke looks fine. Which is it? Is it bad or is it fine? _"How is it?"

"Like Iruka said," Sasuke explained. "It's what we all expected."

_But what does that mean? _"I want to see him," Sakura said. "I mean unless one of you two wants to go can I?"

"I'm fine with it," Gai said. "Naruto?"

"Yeah sure," Naruto said. "Go for it."

Sakura stood. _I have to see how bad this is. If I'm to blame I want to see the damage I've done. The damage I could do if ever faced with a situation like this in the future. What if he dies and it's because of me? Stop it Sakura. He's not going to die. He can't. _Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she pushed the door open. _Alright this is it. _She opened her eyes. _Oh my God. _She walked over to him. "I can fix this," she said slowly tugging at his sheet. _Please don't be too bad. _He looked fine on the surface, but she was sure that behind the clothes the hospital had him in and the bandages he was bleeding. She eyed the IV feeding blood into him. _There's so much blood. He must have lost a lot._

She sighed. "What to say to you?" she asked herself letting tears fall from her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened in the woods. I know that it rests on me. I should have followed them and I have a lot to learn before I can call myself a ninja. I really hope you're okay because if you aren't then I don't know what I'm gonna…" She stopped herself. "Well just get better okay?" She paused. "God, please don't die." _Say something, say anything! _"How'd you get yourself out of it anyway?" _That'll be a story for him to tell us. This doesn't happen often from the way Gai makes it out to be. People don't usually come back when stuff like this happens to them. _Sakura looked down at him. It was hard for her to look at him like this. The fallen tears accumulated on the white sheets. "You've got everyone worried about you. Even Sasuke cares. Well when you wake up we'll all be here for you. You'll probably need help with things for a little while, but you'll be okay."

Sakura smiled at him. "Goodbye," she said lightly before walking out the door. _God this is all because of me. All because I wasn't smart enough to just follow his instructions and go with Naruto and Sasuke. If I could have just listened to him we wouldn't be in this situation and he wouldn't be in there with a bag of blood saving his life. And all of this because I just couldn't listen. _Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke again.

"It's okay," he said wrapping his arm around her. _She's never been through this before. She's never been this afraid as she is right now. This is hard for her. She doesn't know what pain is like. And if he dies then she'll feel it worse than anything she's known before. It'll taint her. I can't let that happen. Kakashi can't die. _"Don't worry about him."

"I'm telling you kids," Gai said. "If anyone can make it out of this it's that man. Kakashi's been through a lot. If he thought he was going to die he wouldn't have come back here." _There's only one place Kakashi would want to die. With Obito by the monument. It's where everything he that he once was is. He'll survive this._

Sakura just nodded. "I know," Sakura said. "I'm not worried that he's gonna die." _I'm worried what it'll be like. What will happen to him after this is over? What if something really bad happened to him?_

"Don't be scared Sakura," Sasuke said. "This will all pass and everything will be okay again."

"You think everything can be the same?" Sakura asked.

"Not the same," Sasuke said. "But nothing is going to happen to him that he can't take." _He's what I can never be. He has the strength to overcome this. I have nothing. I don't even have the strength to watch him._

"Well kid," Gai said looking toward Naruto. "Looks like you're up."

"Me?" Naruto asked. "But what about…?"

"It's okay Naruto," Iruka said. "Just go."

Naruto nodded, rising from his chair. _This is bad. I didn't expect this all to go by so fast. And now I have to go see him. I have to see the damage I've caused._

_He's worried about him. They all are. There's no way we could protect them from something like this. It was bound to happen sometime. Every ninja will experience loss. It's just a part of life. _Iruka watched as Naruto walked down the hallway. _God, I hope they're ready for this._

"Don't worry about Naruto," Gai said. "From what Kakashi said and what I've seen the kid goes with his gut. It won't tell him anything he doesn't need to hear right now."

Iruka smiled. "I guess you're right Gai," Iruka said.

"Besides there are more important things for you to worry about right now," Gai said.

_They act like we're not even here. _"But he'll be okay?" Sakura asked. "He won't die."

Gai shook his head. "Don't worry Sakura," he assured her.

_If he's gonna be so fine. Why's he putting it off? Why doesn't he want to see him? _Sasuke analyzed the man. He looked like he was handling it well. He looked how Gai usually looked. Strong, ready for whatever hit him, and altogether like everything was going fine, as though he had expected it all.

---

Naruto stood in silence staring at the man. He didn't deserve to say anything to him. If it hadn't been for him none of this would have happened in the first place. "Come on Kakashi," his hands tightened into fists at his sides. "You have to do this. You have to get through this. I can't…I'm not going to be the reason you die. I was trying to do what you taught. You taught us to protect each other. I didn't realize that by protecting Sakura I was endangering you. I wasn't thinking. You just…you can't go. I won't let you." _Be calm. Don't yell at him. Like Gai said, everything's going to be fine. Kakashi isn't going to die._

"A lot's happened since you've been gone," Naruto explained. "Sakura and Sasuke finally got together. Not sure how you'd feel on that one. We've all be doing pretty good. You know just trying to go on with our lives. We haven't been training all that much. But it's just not that same without you." Naruto sighed. _He can't hear a word I say can he? _"Well I just thought that maybe you'd want to know." Naruto walked toward the door, stopping once he stood in front of it. "Listen Kakashi, you're going to be okay. We won't let you die. We all need you and you'll get better. We'll make sure of it." He pushed the door open and began his walk down the hall. It seemed endless.

_Well at least it's over with. Now it's just Gai and then this is all done with. No more anxiety. We just sit and wait until he gets okay enough to get the Hell out of this place. _"You're turn," Naruto said gesturing toward Gai once he was in the waiting room again.

"Right," Gai said. _Crap, this all went by so fast. I expected Asuma to be back now. I thought I could put this off just a little longer. _Gai stood.

_He's just as scared as they are. He just hides it well. Him and Kakashi are alike when it comes to emotion I guess. _"It's honestly not that bad," Iruka said. "You were thinking the worst."

"I'm not worried," Gai said shooting yet another fake smile. _Why would I be worried? There's nothing to be worried about. He was fine when he was awake and he's still fine. Well more or less. _Gai walked down the hallway slowly. He didn't want to go too fast. The faster he went the faster he saw it again. He was the one who Kakashi came to, the one who saw him first. He was the one who carried him miles to the hospital, he held him as he was fading away. He was the one who was there last before he passed out, the last one to see him conscious. He knew what this was more than any of them. To them this was just a situation Kakashi would get out of because that's what they let it be for them. That's what him and Iruka had made it out to be. This was more complicated than they could let them on to. _Everything is going to be fine Gai. Nothing is going to happen to him, nothing._

He barged in through the door. There was no need to take things slowly. It was going to happen one way or another. Gai stopped looking at Kakashi. The sun shone in from the window onto his face. Kakashi was Kakashi, through all of this it was still him. "How can you still be so cool?" Gai asked. He walked closer to him, standing next to his cot. "You're not going to be okay are you? You selfish son of a bitch, do you realize any of this. If you die those kids they'll be alone. Sasuke and Naruto have nothing but being a ninja. They've lost everything and I'll be damned if you go on them too. You mean so fucking much to us. Do you even realize what you're doing to us?"

Gai couldn't believe it, he was crying _again._ "This is Hell Kakashi," he said. "You're messing me up here. Damn it! I just…I want you to say something to me. I want you to be able to say absolutely anything to me, if just one word. Please just…God don't die." Gai held Kakashi's hand. He wasn't sure why he did it just happened it was just a natural thing. Something he felt he had to do. "You're not going to die here. I promise you. If that bastard so much as thinks of laying a hand on you I will tear him apart with my bare hands. God, how'd you even get out of it? He couldn't have just let you go. People don't just do that. What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

Gai let out a series of harsh sobs sitting in the chair by Kakashi's small cot. "Fuck," he cried. "How are you doing this to me? I'm…I need to get out of here, but…but they're out there. Asuma could get back any minute. He can't see me like this, none of them can. Kakashi you need to get out of this soon. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Gai stared down at his left hand. The wounds had been healing normally, on the outside at least. Gai could never forget that night and he was sure Lee never would either.

"You're affecting more people than you know," he admitted. "When you get out of this you have so many questions to answer. The kids are probably dying to know what happened. Hell who am I kidding? I'm just dying to know what happened." Gai headed toward the door noticing that the tears had stopped. He walked down the hallway in silence and out into the lobby. He stared through the glass doors, recognizing the couple walking toward the hospital. _He's back. I should have known he was going to come back with her._

Asuma and Kurenai pushed through the doors. Asuma looked at the five of them. They looked upset. They weren't talking anymore. Sakura was leaning onto Sasuke, her eyes still glistening with tears. Iruka had his arm around Naruto lovingly. Naruto was excepting it without question. And then Gai was just standing there staring at him. _Something bad happened. _"Is something wrong?" Asuma asked. There was silence. "Come on guys you can't keep me in the dark forever. What happened?"

"We all just went to see Kakashi," Gai said.

"What?" Asuma asked. "You mean we can see him now? He's okay?"

"Not exactly," Gai said. "He's still unconscious, but I guess he's stable now. So it's okay for us to go in there."

Asuma looked to Kurenai. She nodded. "I'll go with you," she said. "I didn't know him all that well, but I'd like to see him." _He needs you Kurenai. Don't leave him now._

"If you want to," Asuma said. _I'm not sure I want to. I mean I want to know if he's alright and all that stuff. But if he isn't alright then that's completely different than him being fine. I'm not sure it'd be better if he was awake though. I'm not sure I could try to talk to him like this. _Kurenai tugged lightly on his arm and smiled. Asuma nodded with approval and walked past Gai with Kurenai down the hallway.

"Are you nervous?" Kurenai asked. "You know to see him after all this time? It's been a week now right?"

Asuma nodded. "I guess I am," he said. "I mean it's just weird that Gai would keep something like this from me. That even the kids knew, but I didn't. That it just never came up."

"Well you know now," Kurenai said. "That's all that matters right?"

"Yeah," Asuma smiled. _But I wonder when Gai would have told me. I probably wouldn't be here right now if Shikamaru hadn't told me about it. We'd probably be training and I'd probably be looking forward to another boy's night out without Kakashi because Gai didn't have the balls to tell me._

The pair stood in front of his door. "This is it," Kurenai said. "You want to see him right?"

"I told you I did," Asuma said. "Let's do this." Asuma pushed the door to his room open.

"Oh my God," Kurenai gasped looking in. All the machines there were by him, all the tubes, the blood, just all of it. He needed all of these things that to keep him alive. He needed it all just to be there. "Asuma?" she asked, as Asuma walked closer to him. _Is he alright?_

"Damn it," Asuma said lightly. "God damn it!" He slammed his fists down on to the cot by Kakashi's body.

"Asuma it's alright," Kurenai said placing a hand on his back.

_Stop it don't do this in front of her. Stay calm everything's gonna be alright. He's gonna be fine. This is Kakashi we're dealing with he gets out of everything. He can get out of this. _"I'm sorry," Asuma apologized.

"It's okay," Kurenai said. "I understand that this is hard for you. I mean you two were good friends. I'll leave you alone." Kurenai began her walk away from him.

"Kurenai," Asuma grabbed her by the arm. She turned to face him, smiling as to ask him what he wanted. "I love you."

"I know you do," Kurenai said. "I love you too." She pressed her lips to his in a kiss before leaving him alone with Kakashi.

"It's just you and me," Asuma said. There was a small silence. "Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" _What could you have done? If Gai couldn't stop it you couldn't stop it, but maybe if we were both there it would have been better. _Asuma shook his head. _This isn't about that. That's all in the past. This is about what's going to happen to Kakashi. _"You're gonna be okay. I know you are. We _all _know you are." Asuma sat down allowing the tears to flow from his sorrel eyes.

---

Kurenai took a seat next to Gai in the waiting room. "So why didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"I was scared," Gai said. "I thought that maybe he'd get me fired. It was dumb, he'd never do it but I was still scared."

"Were you going to?" Kurenai asked.

"Does any of this really even matter to you?" Gai asked staring into her deep red eyes. _She does look concerned, but this is all just for Asuma's benefit she couldn't care less how I'm feeling right now._

"I know this is hard on all of you," Kurenai said. "But that's why you all have to be together."

"Please I don't need this speech," Gai said. "I've had it a few times before. The whole if you stick together everything will be okay thing. All you need is each other to make everything better. None of it's true." _You're blowing this. You're losing your cover. Act normal again stop doing this, you need to put your front up or she'll see right through you._

"Don't think I don't know you're scared Gai," Kurenai said. "You're as scared as everyone else is, but you've all taken your roles and you're going to be the strong one. At least you're going to try to be the strong one."

"Honestly Kurenai," Gai said. "What does it matter to you how we handle this situation. You can just go home. Or train your kids or whatever."

"Did you and Iruka ever think about your jobs?" Kurenai asked. "You're gonna need excuses for why you're not doing what you're supposed to be. Not you so much as him."

"How would you feel if you lost Asuma?" Gai asked. Kurenai was silent. "That is exactly what that man is going through right now. I think work is the last thing on his mind right now. Things like that don't matter in a time like this. He wants to take care of these kids and make Kakashi better; he wants things to happen that he knows never will. So I'm not gonna bother him with questions about what he's gonna tell the Hokage. I'm gonna let him worry about what he wants to worry about."

"Alright, but you _are _gonna tell the Hokage right?" Kurenai asked. "He should know that one of the best ninja we have is out of commission."

"He'll know," Gai said.

"Just like Asuma was gonna know?" she asked. "Tell him."

"I will I just…" Gai started. "I want to wait. I want to wait until he's awake so I can ask him what happened. Because I honestly don't know, none of us do. We'd all like to but when he was conscious he wouldn't let anyone in and now it's impossible for him to tell us. I just want to know what happened to him."

"You're worried," Kurenai said. "You don't care if you get fired. You don't care about any of that. You care about whether or not he's okay."

"You're right," Gai said. "If I get fired, but he's alright it was worth it. Right now all any of us want is just for him to be okay. Ask Asuma he feels the same way I guarantee it."

"I'm sorry," Kurenai said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," Gai said. "I expect questions; just understand that I can't answer them all. This is hard on us."

"I know," Kurenai said. "Just don't be too hard on Asuma. He just wants what you want. You're al in this for the same thing. Like you said he feels the same way you do."

"I'll try," Gai said. "I just hope this happens fast. I don't want to have to watch him like this too long."

"Me too," Kurenai said. "I mean I know I didn't know him that well, but I mean I still…"

"I know," Gai said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me, I know." She smiled pulling in closer to him.

Asuma walked into the waiting room and sat next to Kurenai. "Hey," he smiled. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"You didn't," Gai said. "Trust me, we've all been going in there and we've all been taking forever." There was a silence between the two. "Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You had every right to know."

"It's okay," Asuma said. "All that matters is that I know now."

_Asuma? _Kurenai looked up at him, exchanging a smile. She pulled away from Gai, toward Asuma. "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay," she said.

"I'm gonna be fine," he assured her.

Sasuke and Sakura watched them from their chairs. "I'm glad they're okay again," Sakura said. "It'd be sad for them to not be friends anymore because Gai didn't tell him about Kakashi so early."

"Yeah," Sasuke said looking over toward Naruto. "It would." He was glad that Naruto was okay with him and Sakura being together, but how okay was he. Everything was changing since Kakashi was gone. And it seemed to be going downhill for Naruto. Maybe it was fair for Sasuke to have Sakura, but as long as Naruto pretended to be okay with it Sasuke would pretend to not notice.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Iruka asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You want to be with Sakura," the chuunin said. "And now you're best friends with her instead. You're jealous."

"I am not jealous," Naruto said.

"Alright," Iruka smiled. "If you say so, I'll believe you."

Naruto allowed Iruka to wrap his arm around him once more. _I guess I am a little jealous, but it's what makes them happy so I'm happy for them. I'm not about to ruin what they have just so I can get her because I could never get her. She doesn't want to be with me._

So everyone was okay, glad that Kakashi was stable and hopeful that he would wake up soon. Even if things weren't going great in their lives, they would make it work out. They had to for Kakashi's sake. So that when he did wake up it wasn't to see them all fighting, but to see that like they had all said they were waiting for him.

* * *

So again I know it's crap, hopefully the next one will be better once I'm done writing it. Please review. Flames still and always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm sorry for the wait, but there's gonna be another one for chapter nine. They're just not coming like they used to. But like before they'll be up. Just like this one is! So here it is.

WARNINGS: Language, OOC (I was reading Of Mice and Men and really hated Curley's wife so my hate for her came out through Kurenai), errors (I wanted to get it up here so I didn't read over it, plus the fact that I'm too lazy), and it's really bad so I might rewrite it later on and then replace it. I'll give warning though.

* * *

Asuma fumbled with his pack of cigarettes. "If you want one so badly why don't you just smoke it?" Sasuke asked. 

"Asuma never smokes in situations like this," Shikamaru said. _You'd think he'd smoke more. Then again I'm not sure if he could._

_Kakashi should be getting better. What's wrong with him? Why aren't the doctors telling us anything? I mean it doesn't make any sense. _It had been nine days and still they knew no more than they did when they first got there. "You can leave if you want Shikamaru," Asuma offered. "I mean I can't hold you kids here. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"I called them a few days ago," Shikamaru said. "They know where I am. I'll go home later." _It's better here than there, less explaining to do. Besides I'd probably just be right back here when Sakura needs Ino again._

"Suit yourself," Asuma said. "Though I can't say there's gonna be anything happening here. He's gonna be out for a while."

"You don't know that," Sasuke said. _He could be fine. He could get out of here whenever. It's doubtful, but it could happen. _It shocked Sasuke that he was thinking this positively. He was usually the negative one of the group. But he needed for Kakashi to be alright so he'd tell himself that he would be.

_I keep forgetting that they're still kids. They haven't seen this before. They're not used to all that's happening to them. _"I'm sorry Sasuke," Asuma apologized. "You're right."

"Don't just tell me I'm right because you feel bad for me," Sasuke said. "I'm not just some other kid. I know what death is. I know loss. If you're going to console someone make it Naruto or Sakura because I don't need it."

"Sasuke I…" Asuma began.

"Save it," Sasuke said. _I don't have the time to waste trying to figure this out. I need to be getting better. I need for Kakashi to get better so that I can improve._

_He's a little angrier than he should be. He says he doesn't need me to console him, but he can't seem to get over it so he must need it. _"It's alright to be angry," Asuma said.

"I'm not angry," Sasuke said. "There's something I need to do. Something I can do with or without Kakashi."

"Then go do it," Gai said now standing behind him. "If there's something you need to do so badly you'll bitch at all of us the go do it. Kakashi wouldn't want you to put off your dream just for him."

_Great now they're all coming to give me their "it's okay" speech. _"I'm fine," Sasuke said. "Worry about yourselves." He stood up and walked over to join Naruto and Sakura leaving the three of them alone.

"He's not handling this well is he?" Gai asked.

"Not at all," Asuma said. "But really Gai, what did you expect? They're just kids."

"They're ninja," Gai said. "They'll have to get used to it eventually."

"You're not handling it much better than they are," Asuma said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gai asked.

"You just seem to be trying to push people away," Asuma said. "Like where's Iruka for example? You two seemed like you were doing pretty before Kakashi came back."

"He's in with Kakashi," Gai said. "Like he always is." It had become almost a ritual that Iruka would spend most of the day in Kakashi's room. What he did no one quite knew, but if it was any sort of comfort no one minded.

"It must be harder on you guys," Shikamaru said. "You know because you were actually there."

"I guess," Gai said. He didn't want to say that it was harder on them than it was on Asuma because it was hard on Asuma too, so it didn't matter who felt it worse because they were all feeling it.

"Don't worry too much about any of this Shikamaru," Asuma said. "Don't think you should be feeling anything more than what you are."

"What do I care?" Shikamaru asked. "I hardly knew the guy."

"Just making sure," Asuma said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said leaning his head back in his chair, letting his eyes slip close.

Gai and Asuma waited until they were sure Shikamaru was actually asleep. "What do you think is gonna happen with Kakashi?" Asuma asked. "You know, do you think he'll be okay?"

"None of us know," Gai said. _That's the annoying thing. If someone knew…if the doctor's knew then maybe there could be some closure. But they don't know, and if they do they're not telling us._

"I know," Asuma said. "But I mean what do _you _think?"

"I don't know," Gai said. "I expected him to be improving by now, but nothing's changed. What if he's not? What happens to the kids?"

"We won't know until we tell the Hokage," Asuma said. Gai was silent. "I don't want to tell him any more than you do, but it has to be done Gai. We can't just not tell him about one of his best ninja being incapacitated."

"Don't worry about it Asuma," Gai said. "We'll tell him when we have something more to say than that we don't know and he's unconscious." _I doubt he'll go for that. He'll want details and then we'll have to tell him what happened. That we were there and we didn't do anything to protect him. The circumstances won't matter. Not for me anyway. Maybe the kids will get off easy, maybe even Iruka, but not me. I'll get full punishment, whatever that may be. _Asuma nodded in agreement, sitting in silence with Gai.

---

Iruka watched as the lightning flashed outside the window. Another storm, they seemed to be coming out of no where. Everything was so strange recently. He looked over at Kakashi. _Still nothing, maybe there will never be anything. Maybe we should just give up waiting. Move on with our lives, we have better things to do. _Iruka couldn't believe his last thought. 'Better things to do'? He slammed his hand back against the wall. He hated himself for having such stupid thoughts, but lately all he could think about was what they were missing while waiting for Kakashi's condition to improve. "Please Kakashi," Iruka begged. "Make this end. It's agony sitting here watching you like this. Where there's nothing any of us can do. Not even you; you're the one who solves these problems. You're the one who bails us out when we're in this kind of trouble. Whether anyone wants to admit it or not we need you." _Us all being out there is a clear sign of that._

A loud banging noise came from the window. "Thunder?" Iruka asked. _Bang! _It came again. He looked back toward Kakashi before beginning his walk toward the window. _Bang! Bang! _"Hello?" The curtains to the window flew open. Iruka gasped seeing the rain soaked figure step through the window. "What do you want?"

"You sound so angry," Zabuza said stepping closer to Iruka.

"You don't think you've done enough?" Iruka gestured toward Kakashi in the hospital bed.

"Hardly," Zabuza answered. He looked Iruka up and down. _Who is he? He looks so familiar. _"You're the one from the woods, the one who 'loves him' am I right?" Zabuza laughed.

"What's so funny?" Iruka backed away as Zabuza walked toward him drawing the chuunin into a corner. "What do you want?"

"So you're who he's fucking now," Zabuza stated.

"And if I am?" Iruka asked.

"Don't try to act tough kid," Zabuza said pointing his sword toward him. "I came here to kill."

"You can't kill him," Iruka said. "I won't let you."

"I didn't come just for him," Zabuza said. "You don't think I could have come through that window without making a single sound? It would have been easier, took a lot of energy to get you over there. Kakashi's not all I want."

_Me? Why? I've never met him before in my life. How can he want me dead? _"I don't know what happened between you and Kakashi, but I'm not looking for any trouble," Iruka said.

"If you weren't looking for trouble you wouldn't be hanging around Kakashi Hatake," Zabuza said. _He __is__ trouble. _Iruka could feel the water on Zabuza's hand as he reached out and touched his chin. Zabuza examined Iruka's face slowly, holding his head high for him to see. He slowly ran a wet thumb along Iruka's scar. "You struck me as someone who plays by the rules."

"What do you know about me?" Iruka asked.

"More than you think Umino," Zabuza said. "I can tell you that."

"Listen, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you _can't _hurt Kakashi," Iruka said.

"You're gonna fight me?" Zabuza asked. "Ooh I'm so scared. What not ready to see someone die, to lose someone again? Like what happened to your parents."

"How did you…" Iruka began.

"I told you Umino I know more than you think," he responded.

"So what?" Iruka asked. "You know my parents died. You could have figured that out easily."

"You're right," Zabuza said. "None of this will matter anyway. Not after I kill you." He pushed his blade closer to Iruka's neck. Iruka surprised both Zabuza and himself. He didn't flinch, he didn't move at all. He was ready to take this. "You can't save him. Allowing me to kill you will just lead to both of your deaths."

"I'd rather die than live without him," Iruka said. Zabuza smiled lowering his sword.

"That's sweet," he said. "It's obvious you were right in the woods. You must love him." Zabuza chuckled. "Or of course there's the option that you're simply dependent on him. Maybe when took something from you." Zabuza reached to the back of Iruka's head, removing the tie that held it up letting the chocolate locks fall to his shoulders.

"What do you want from me?" Iruka asked.

"You're willing to die for him," Zabuza said. "I want more than that." Zabuza pressed his bandaged lips to Iruka's.

_What's he doing? _Iruka pushed Zabuza away from him, brining up a hand to slap him.

Zabuza's cold hand wrapped around Iruka's wrist, holding it back before it could touch him. "Bad idea Umino," he scolded him. He moved his hand to wrap around the chuunin's neck. "Very bad idea."

"Please leave us alone," Iruka pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Zabuza remained silent, tightening his grip, Iruka began to choke. "Please."

_He's begging for Kakashi's life? He said he'd rather die than be without him? Does he know what he's dealing with? I could kill him easily, he's nothing to me. Kakashi's nothing to me in this state. Killing him now would mean nothing, just an easy task that's taking too long. The only thing standing in my way of getting what I want is this pathetic chuunin. So why aren't I acting? _"I'll let you go this time," Zabuza said bringing his arm back down to his side. "I won't hesitate next time. So don't forget this."

"Never," Iruka said. Zabuza looked over at Kakashi once more before exiting into the rain again. Iruka let out a sigh of relief, bringing his hand up to his neck. "Thank God." _I thought he was gonna kill me there. Why didn't he? What do I care, at least I'm not dead. I should tell them that Zabuza's been here, but that means leaving Kakashi alone, would he come back to kill him? No, he'll wait. But he'll be back again. I'm sure of it. _Iruka pulled his hair up, walking out the door.

---

"Back already?" Gai chuckled watching Iruka walk down the hallway into the waiting room. Iruka didn't say a word. _Oh crap. _"What happened? Did the doctors say something? Is there something wrong with Kakashi?"

The last question got everyone's attention. Was Kakashi alright? "Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto," Iruka said. He took a seat in front of Gai and Asuma.

Gai caught sight of the fresh tears staining Iruka's face. "Something happened in there," Gai said. "Don't lie to me Iruka what happened?"

"He was there," Iruka said.

"Who?" Asuma asked.

"_Him_," Iruka said again.

"Who are you talking about?" Asuma asked.

"Zabuza?" Gai whispered as to not attract the kids' attention. Iruka nodded. _But if he was in there, then Kakashi must be… _"Is Kakashi alright?"

"He's fine," Iruka said.

"Are _you _alright?" Gai asked.

"I'm fine," Iruka said.

"You were crying," Gai said. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing," Iruka said. "It was nothing, he left Kakashi alone. That's all that matters."

"You have to tell the Hokage now," Kurenai said standing behind the two jounin. No one responded. "You can't just keep this a secret. This is getting serious. First he attacks you five in the woods, he tries to kill Sakura, he kidnaps Kakashi and does only God knows what to him, and then he comes back and attacks Iruka, you can't not tell the Hokage about something like that."

"You don't understand," Gai said. "The reason we don't tell him is because we were there. You think he'd understand why we didn't attack Zabuza in the woods to protect Kakashi. Do you think 'he wouldn't have wanted us to' is gonna be a good enough answer?"

"It's better than nothing," Kurenai said. "Iruka if you tell him he can protect Kakashi."

"No he can't," Gai said. "Not until he wakes up. Until then we're doing just fine."

"Just fine?" Kurenai asked. "Is that what you call letting Zabuza into a hospital room with the man? Is that just fine Gai? You're so fucking stubborn sometimes."

"I'm not being stubborn," Gai said. "I'm trying to start a fuss over nothing. We don't even know what happened."

"We know enough to start something," Kurenai said. She raised her voice so that all the ninja could hear. "If any of you cared about Kakashi at all you'd tell him."

"What harm could it do to let him know?" Sakura asked.

"What is wrong with you two?" Gai asked. "Is this some feminine thing? Telling the Hokage is not smart. We have nothing to tell. He'll ask us what happened and we'll tell him we don't know."

"We can tell him what we do know," Naruto said. "And then maybe he can send some people to help keep Zabuza away. You know in case he comes back to try to kill him, like the woods."

"He's already come back Naruto," Iruka said. "It's a little late for that."

"What?" Naruto asked. _Zabuza's been back here already, he tried to kill Kakashi-sensei? _"When did…?"

"Just now," Iruka said.

"Is he hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you worry about Kakashi kids," Gai said. "I told you everything's going to be okay."

"Not if there's a madman trying to kill our sensei," Sasuke said. "We have to tell the Hokage now. I hate to say it just as much as you do, but we can't do this ourselves Gai."

"I think we're doing just fine," Gai said. "I mean he was just here and Kakashi isn't dead. Iruka protected him. If Iruka can do it, we can do it." The three genin gave him looks of disbelief. "Tell the Hokage if you want, but I'm staying out of this." _There's no reason to get anyone else involved in this. It was fine being just between the five of us. We didn't need Asuma, or Kurenai, or Ino, or Shikamaru, or Chouji. We were doing fine._

"I think we should tell him," Kurenai said.

"You're not even in this," Gai said. "You don't know what happened."

"It's just a suggestion," Asuma said.

"And you agree with her," Gai said. Asuma opened his mouth to speak. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

They all looked around at each other. "Maybe we should wait," Naruto said. "You know maybe we should hear what Kakashi has to say about it."

"And if Kakashi doesn't wake up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm not saying we should wait forever," Naruto said. "But we should run it by him. I mean we're dealing with what happened to him here, not us."

"Is Zabuza gonna come back is the big question we need to ask ourselves here," Sakura said. "If he is then we should go, but if he's not then we can wait."

"What did he say to you Iruka?" Naruto asked.

Iruka paused before answering. "He said that he won't hesitate next time," Iruka said.

"So that means that he'll be back," Gai said.

"And that he's gonna kill him," Asuma added.

"Not just him," Iruka said.

"What are you talking about?" Gai asked.

"He's gonna kill anyone who gets in his way," Iruka said.

"Then we're screwed," Asuma said.

"No," Gai said. "We're not. It just means that we have to tell the Hokage."

"I thought you didn't want to," Kurenai said.

"Well what choice do we have," Gai said. "He'd kill any of us."

"But it's fine when it's just Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. Gai was silent. "I'm kidding. You're just looking out for the best of everyone."

"So when do we tell him?" Sakura asked.

"We wait a little longer," Gai said. "See if Zabuza comes back. If he comes back straight away he's not serious. He knows we'll be in there. If it takes longer he's waiting for us to forget, so he can do it easier." Kurenai nodded in approval. Not that Gai cared it was just nice to have everyone agree on something.

* * *

So yeah it's bad I know, and I really hate the Zabuza scene and the ending. But I just wanted to get it done and up here. So I hope you liked it, if not don't hesitate to be cruel. Flames welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so it's finally up. I have to admit it's pretty bad, I was just really anxious to get it up so I haven't really read through it that much. I apologize in advance for any errors and there are probably a lot. This chapter in my opinion is not that good. Nothing really happens in it that exciting and it's kind of another filler, but something good will happen soon.

WARNING: OOC, language, and as I mentioned some errors here and there

* * *

Kurenai smiled down at Asuma. It was the changing of the guard. Kakashi needed to be under constant supervision now. They couldn't have Zabuza come back to kill him. Then again Gai said if he came back too early it wasn't serious. Somehow Kurenai doubted that, but if it made everyone agree then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. As Gai had said she wasn't even in this. "Asuma," she whispered shaking him lightly. He grumbled under her touch. She giggled. "Come on Asuma it's my turn." 

Asuma opened his eyes looking up at her. "Is it time to switch already?" he asked.

"Someone fell asleep on the job," she teased him

"Well what do you expect?" Asuma defended himself. "I got the early shift."

"I know," Kurenai said. "But falling asleep isn't going to help Kakashi."

"Neither is spending all of our time worrying about him," Asuma said.

"Don't act like this is my idea," she said. "I wanted to tell the Hokage. You're the one who agreed with Gai."

"I didn't agree with Gai," Asuma said. "I don't agree with either of you."

"How is that even possible?" Kurenai asked.

"Well I mean if we're gonna tell him we should just tell him," Asuma explained. "Waiting is dumb, but so is fighting over it. I mean we weren't there Kurenai. We don't know anything about this man. Not that they do, but they've seen him in action. Maybe they know what he'd do to Kakashi. I mean we have no idea what's going on here. I didn't even know until Shikamaru told me. And he didn't know until Ino told him. And she didn't know until Sakura told her. And…"

"And Sakura was there," Kurenai said. "I understand. You're just worried about your friend." There was a small pause between them. "Well come on let's get you out of here, my turn." Asuma smiled getting out from the chair. Kurenai watched him as he left. She watched as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hey Kurenai," he said stopping in the doorway. "Thanks." He left the room before Kurenai could say anything.

---

Gai held the phone close to his ear as it rang. Thirteen times now. He was desperate. Fourteen, he was pathetic. Fifteen… "Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Lee?" Gai asked.

"Sensei?" Lee asked. "Where have you been?"

He didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Lee said. "Where have you been?"

Still he didn't answer. "How are Neji and Tenten?"

"They are fine," Lee said. "Where have you been Sensei?" _Is he hurt? Did something happen to him?_

"I've been busy," Gai said. _Why are you averting the question? You called him so you could ask him to come down here. If you never tell him where you are you can't ask him to come. _"Listen Lee I'm down in the hospital. Don't freak out."

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine Lee," Gai said. "I told you, don't freak out."

"Are you…?"

"I'm positive Lee," Gai said. "Don't freak out." It was amazing how he knew him. This was why he needed him there. If there was anyone who could understand him right now it was Lee. He wouldn't understand so much as he would get it. He couldn't relate, but he'd know somehow. He always did. "So I was wondering…"

"I will be there as soon as possible," Lee said.

"Thanks," Gai said. He heard the phone click off. Amazing.

He turned to walk to where Iruka was sitting. "Lee?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Gai said. _You don't understand Iruka. I need him._

"That's good," Iruka said. "You need someone who you can talk to; you can't do that with any of us. Not like with Lee, right?"

_Or maybe you do. _"Yeah," Gai said. "What about you? I mean, don't you need someone to…?"

"I'm used to this," Iruka said. "Loneliness, it's all just part of who I am. Until Kakashi I always felt alone. I think that's why I was so attached to him. Why I never left him no matter what. Because I didn't want to be alone again; losing the feeling's great, having to feel it again not so much."

"You're not alone," Gai said.

"Right," Iruka said.

"You're not," Gai said. "Believe it or not we all care about you."

"You hardly know me," Iruka said.

"That doesn't mean that we can't care," Gai said. "You protected Kakashi so we'll protect you. It's code."

"Code?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Gai said. "See, without you Kakashi would have died that night. You got Zabuza to go away and I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"You guys would have all done the same thing," Iruka said.

"No," Gai said. "We all handle situations differently. None of us would have done the _exact _same thing. Not to mention we won't know because we weren't there. It was you. So we'll watch your back."

_What is he talking about? Him and Asuma don't even like me and now they're gonna protect me all because I did the same thing they would have. This is confusing. I know why Kakashi always tunes him out. He doesn't make sense half of the time._ "Thanks Gai," Iruka said. "That means a lot, but I can protect myself. Take care of the kids."

"The kids?" Gai asked. "Iruka if we hold their hands forever nothing good will come of it. We've got to let them make these mistakes and to figure out how deal with it."

"You think they're ready," Iruka said. "You think that we can let them take on Zabuza when the time comes."

Gai scoffed. "Hardly," he said. "But that's what we're here for."

"But you just said we can't…" Iruka started.

"If they're confronted by him they have to know to do what you did," Gai said. "If Zabuza comes and we're around him we'll get them out."

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"They're our future," Gai said. "The same was done for us when we were their age."

_Yeah, dragged out of situations we thought we could handle when we really just didn't want to leave because it felt like abandonment. Then years later realizing that if you had stayed you would have died instead of living in this constantly miserable fake life where you act like everything's fine. Yup, I know what he's talking about. _Iruka just nodded his head. There was no reason to say any of that. Gai didn't understand; he couldn't. "You're right," Iruka said.

"Of course I'm right," Gai smiled. "I'm always right."

_Cocky as usual, just trying to lighten the mood I guess. _Iruka too smiled; glad to see things were getting back to usual.

"Sensei," Lee ran into the hospital not stopping until he reached Gai. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Are you…"

"Like I told you before I'm fine," Gai said. He put his arms lightly around Lee's small frame. Lee buried his face in him. Gai could tell he was on the verge of tears. _Always so overdramatic._

"Kakashi?" Lee asked, his dark eyes gazing up at Gai. He didn't answer at first. "He is back, am I right?"

Gai nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "You're right."

"Has he been…?" Lee started.

"I don't know," Gai said. "Maybe. Probably not. Probably. Maybe."

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing," Gai said. "You…you wouldn't understand." _No need to worry him. His maternity's already going nuts, no need to make things any worse._

_Great so now he's keeping things from me again. _"If you say so," Iruka said. He looked at them, still in each other's arms. "I'll leave you two." Iruka stood to leave them. No one said anything, but he knew Gai was glad to be left alone to talk things over with Lee.

"So what has happened to him Sensei?" Lee asked, sitting opposite from Gai.

"No one knows," Gai said. "Something bad probably, he's not really conscious yet."

"Oh," Lee said. "But he is alive. So…"

"I don't know Lee," Gai said.

"I am sorry," Lee said. "I have no idea what you are going through right now. I wish I…"

"No you don't," Gai said. "You don't want to know how I'm feeling." _I don't want you to know how I'm feeling._

"Will he wake up?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Gai said. "Eventually he will, maybe sooner than we think."

"What will happen to Zabuza?" Lee asked. "I mean he must have done something bad to him in order for him to be in the hospital."

"If we find him we'll take care of it," Gai said. "You don't need to worry about it Lee, you're not involved here."

"I am now," Lee said. "I am here."

Gai smiled. "Don't worry too much kid," Gai said. "It seems to be all you do. Worry, worry, worry."

"I am scared for you Sensei," Lee said.

"I thought we went over this," Gai said. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to be fine. Worry about yourself."

"There is no reason for me to worry about myself," Lee said.

"And there's no reason for you to worry about me either," Gai said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"So then why am I here?" Lee asked.

"Smart kid," Gai said.

"You are not perfectly fine are you?" Lee asked.

"No," Gai admitted. "But don't worry. I'm going to be, when he wakes up." _If he wakes up._

"Why are you not okay now?" Lee asked.

"I need to talk to him," Gai said. "I need to know what happened to him. I need to know what he wants us to do about Zabuza."

"What do you want to do about Zabuza?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Gai said. "It all depends."

"On what?" Lee asked.

"What he did to Kakashi," Gai said.

"What do _you _think he did to Kakashi?" Lee asked.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Gai asked.

"I am sorry," Lee apologized.

"Don't be," Gai said. "I'm the one who asked you to come down here. I guess I wanted to hear your questions."

"So what do you think he did to Kakashi?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Gai said. "I mean nothing too bad, but…"

"But?" Lee asked.

"He was bleeding pretty badly when he showed up at my apartment," Gai said. "So it couldn't have been anything good. But then again I guess we owe him for letting him go."

"How do you know he just let him go?" Lee asked. "How do you know Kakashi did not escape?"

"I don't think he could have escaped," Gai said. "Not with two of them. Kakashi's good, but when he as injured as he is and there are two ninja as good as those two are I just don't know if he could have pulled it off. Then again if anyone could it would have been Kakashi."

"You think highly of him," Lee said.

"Everyone thinks highly of him," Gai said. "He's Kakashi Hatake, one of Konoha's finest ninja."

"Sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yeah Lee?" Gai responded.

"How long do you think it will be before everything is alright again?" Lee asked. "I mean before you are alright again?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Gai asked. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." _Don't freak out on him, he's just scared. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Your first reaction to the whole situation wasn't that great. The first reaction from you he saw. _"I just don't want you getting wrapped up in this."

"I understand," Lee said. "I will try to stay out of the way."

"You're not in the way," Gai said. "I want you here."

"I want to be here," Lee said.

Gai smiled. "Good," he said. "I'm glad to hear it." Lee smiled back at him. "So what else is going on for you?" It was nice having Lee there, Gai liked having someone to talk to. The third perspective to help show what you're going through, that was why he needed Lee there. He cared about Gai, worried, but felt emotion enough when the people surrounding him felt nothing but confusion. Kakashi was gone, but they weren't alone.

* * *

I know it's bad, I'm sorry. I'm still not loving my Kurenai and the ending sucks, but whatever. Please review. Flames welcome! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I'm sorry about the wait guys, but here it is. I'm not sure I like how it turned out, but I had to get it up here for you guys. I won't say it's bad, but I'm not saying it's that great either.

WARNINGS: This one is extremely OOC in my opinion. I hate the way Kakashi turned out, this is what happens when you don't write in forever. There's also language as usual, and errors cuz I didn't edit it that much.

* * *

Sasuke's onyx eyes trailed along Kakashi's body. He lay completely motionless. Still he looked dead, just as he had the first day they had showed up. It was his turn to guard him though. So he did, better than the others. He watched for everything, anything that seemed to be a sign; a sign that his condition was improving, but nothing ever happened. This meant more to Sasuke than it did to the others. This was his chance at beating Itachi. _Two weeks and still nothing, you're not as tough as everyone thinks you are. You'd be able to beat this if you were. _It wasn't true, it was obvious he had been through something rough; the doctors were still pumping blood into him because he kept bleeding out. Even if he did wake up it probably wouldn't be for long. He'd probably just pass out from blood loss again. _This is my fault. I'm not strong enough, still after everything. All the calculating and training, it's worth nothing. I can't stop something like this, I can't beat Itachi. Kakashi's right, it won't help anything. _"Damn it," Sasuke threw his head against the back of the chair.

"Sas…" Sasuke looked back toward Kakashi. "Sasuke."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"What…" Kakashi coughed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked.

"You're…you're still in the hospital," Sasuke said. "Kakashi?"

"How…long," Kakashi said panting between his words.

"Two weeks," Sasuke said. "Hey are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi said. "Two weeks?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "I'll go get everyone okay? Just hang on a second."

"Sasuke no," Kakashi said. "Everyone? When did you get here?"

"I came when Iruka called me," Sasuke said. "We're all here."

"All?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Let me go get them. Okay?"

"No Sasuke…" Kakashi started. "Go ahead."

"I'll be right back," Sasuke turned and left Kakashi alone. _Finally, he's awake. That must mean he's better. Maybe not by a lot, I mean he won't be out of bed anytime soon, but he __is__ better. _"Guys!" Everyone turned their heads to look at Sasuke. "He…he woke up."

"What?" Gai asked.

"He's awake," Sasuke said. "He just woke up."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really," Sasuke said. "He just wanted to know what happened, where he was, normal things. I told him I'd get you guys. I mean he probably wants to see us, right?"

"Sure," Gai said. "Let's go."

"We'll stay," Shikamaru said. "I mean we're really out of this whole situation. We hardly know the guy."

"Shikamaru is right," Lee said. "You guys go ahead. We will remain here." Gai nodded before walking down the hallway to Kakashi's room with the others.

Slowly Sasuke opened the door. "I'm back," he said.

"Hey there," Kakashi said calmly. "How are you guys?"

"Forget that," Asuma said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi said. "Don't worry."

"You call being out for two weeks fine?" Kurenai chuckled.

"Honestly," Kakashi said. "I feel much better now." He gestured toward the IVs. "All this stuff must be working."

"But you're feeling better Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly from the back of the crowd.

"Yes Sakura," Kakashi said. "Much." There was a small silence. "This wasn't your fault, any of you guys."

"We're just glad you're feeling better that's all," Iruka smiled. "Well come on kids, let Kakashi-sensei get his rest." Iruka ushered them out the door, following close behind.

Making sure they were far enough down the hall Kakashi spoke. "Did you tell the Hokage?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet," Gai said. "We wanted to wait until you were conscious so we could get your opinion."

"Zabuza's here," Kakashi said. "If he hasn't come back yet, he will. Be sure of it."

"He's been back," Asuma said. "Once, but it was enough. He's a real threat; don't know what you did to him."

"Never mind that," Gai said. "What do you want us to do to him now?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "Let him alone. There's absolutely no reason for any of you to get involved in this."

"And the Hokage?" Kurenai finally said. "You have to tell him about this eventually, he's probably suspicious enough now that you haven't shown your face for two weeks."

"Eventually we will," Kakashi said. "I don't want it over complicated. You don't understand."

"What don't we understand?" Kurenai asked. "Someone attacked a chuunin, two jounin, and three genin in the woods."

"No he didn't," Kakashi said. "He was looking for me I just brought them into it. He had no interest in them."

"Well know he does," Gai said. "He attacked Iruka, threatened to kill him."

"Then Iruka fucked up," Kakashi said.

"He was protecting you," Asuma said. "Zabuza came back to kill you, the only reason he even left was Iruka. So yeah I guess he fucked up."

"So you want to tell the Hokage," Kakashi said. "Like Kurenai right?"

"I'm not saying that," Asuma said.

"What about you Gai?" Kakashi asked. "Do you think we should tell the Hokage?"

"I think it depends on what you think," Gai said. "You're the only one of us who knows anything about this guy."

"If he's back he'll only be back to kill me," Kakashi said. "There's no need to involve anyone else I can handle it."

"Yeah, we can see that," Iruka appeared in the doorway. "You can handle this all by yourself."

"It's not that I don't appreciate all that you guys have been doing," Kakashi said. "But trust me you guys don't need to help me out."

"He's gonna come back," Iruka said. "He's…"

"I know he's gonna come back," Kakashi said. "I know. He won't rest until I'm dead. I know that."

"He's gonna kill anyone who gets in his way," Iruka said. "He told me he wanted to kill me. He knows more about all of us than we think."

"If he'll kill anyone who gets in his way I suggest you stay out of his way," Kakashi said.

"We're telling the Hokage," Kurenai said. "This is dangerous, you're involving children."

"They can stay out of his way too," Kakashi said.

"I…" Kurenai stopped as Gai touched her arm lightly.

"Think about it Kakashi," Gai suggested. "You don't have to decide right now, you just woke up."

"Let it pass until someone gets hurt," Kakashi said.

"What do you call this?" Kurenai asked.

"You've become much more vocal since I left," Kakashi said.

"I'm…" Kurenai started.

"Don't apologize," Kakashi said. "It's a good trait in a ninja. And you're not sorry."

"Well, we'll leave you to get your rest," Asuma said turning to leave the room along with the other ninja.

"Iruka don't go," Kakashi said. "I have to talk to you."

"What?" Iruka asked remaining in the room.

"We should really talk about what happened," Kakashi said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Iruka said. "I understand, you were just hurt and scared."

"No," Kakashi said. "That's not what we need to talk about. It's not that I kicked you out when we were talking it's about what you and Gai talked about while I was gone."

"What?" Iruka asked. "You mean Obito? Kakashi honestly don't worry about it, I have no problem that you lied to me. You did it to protect me, Gai explained everything. You just wanted to clear the air that you were a cheater, that you'd hurt me so you said that you cheated."

"No Iruka," Kakashi said. "I did cheat on you." _I probably could have just let myself get away with that one._

_Please don't tell me this Kakashi, I'm fine not knowing what happened. _"It's okay Kakashi," Iruka said.

"No it isn't," Kakashi said. "We can't avoid this. You knew this was coming Iruka."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Iruka asked. "The first thing you do when you wake up, instead of saying you love me, or saying how you're feeling, or anything, you just dump me."

"I'm not dumping you," Kakashi said. "You're not listening."

"I am listening," Iruka said. "I knew this was coming, you cheated on me, it's sounds like we're breaking up."

"I'm just saying that whether or not I had sex with Obito it doesn't change the fact that I hurt you," Kakashi said. "Cheating is not justified by who I had sex with before I did it. Each person I've fucked has contributed to my not being a virgin. If it hadn't been Obito who's to say it would have been you."

"Kakashi it's really okay," Iruka said. "You don't have to explain."

"Just, don't forgive me so easily," Kakashi said.

"I don't get it," Iruka said. "You want us to be having a fight?"

"I just…" Kakashi said. "Something bad is gonna happen Iruka."

"We know," Iruka said. "That's why we want to tell the Hokage. So nothing bad happens, so the village is protected."

"It's not the village's burden I told you," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, we want to protect you," Iruka said.

"It's not the village's job to protect me," Kakashi explained. "It's my job to protect the village. I knew that when I became a ninja. I've always known my duty and it's my duty to not involve innocent people."

"We're already involved Kakashi," Iruka sighed. "It's a little late to be the hero now."

_He's blaming me for being taken that day in the woods? I can handle this, if only he understood that. When I get out of this bed, when I get better, everything will be back to normal again and I can fight Zabuza so that this never happens again. _"Tell the Hokage then," Kakashi said. "There's nothing he can do anyway. Zabuza won't be found that easily."

"Then it can't hurt to try," Iruka said. "I mean if we tell the Hokage you die, if we don't tell the Hokage you die."

"I'm not gonna die," Kakashi said. "When did you get so pessimistic?"

"I'm not a pessimist," Iruka said. "I just don't see how you don't see this is dumb."

"I can handle this Iruka," Kakashi said. "Tell the Hokage, maybe he should know because I'm not going to be out of here for a while. You guys are right, he deserves to know that."

"Thank you," Iruka said. "And while you're here try to stay out of trouble. You can't fight him in you're condition."

"Yes Iruka," Kakashi said. "I understand."

Iruka chuckled lightly. _No you don't. You'll be just as reckless as usual. If he comes you'll fight him, but I agree you'll win it. You always do. You may end up like this again, but you'll win it. _Slowly Iruka walked toward Kakashi's bedside. "I did miss you Kakashi," Iruka said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Really?" he asked.

"Not gonna happen," Iruka kissed Kakashi's masked lips. "Now that you're awake I guess we don't need to guard you."

"I never needed you to guard me in the first place," Kakashi said.

_I'm not getting into this right now. If he thinks he doesn't need this, that's fine. We'll argue about it later. Right now, this is not what I want to do. I want to have a civil conversation with him about something that's actually important. _"So, what happened to you?" Iruka asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it Iruka," Kakashi said. "It was nothing big. Nothing for you guys to worry about at least."

"But you _were _hurt," Iruka said. "So…I mean…what happened. What did he do to you?"

"Use your imagination," Kakashi laughed. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep Iruka."

"I'll stay a little longer," Iruka said. "I mean if you don't mind." Kakashi shook his head. Iruka smiled. "I love you."

"You too," Kakashi closed his eyes. Iruka watched as he went to sleep. The 'you too' was good enough for Iruka. It was just nice for him to be awake again.

* * *

So yeah, more will happen with Kakashi being awake next chapter (if I manage to get it up faster than this one). Or maybe next chapter will be them telling the Hokage I'm not really sure. Either way please review. Flames still and always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry it took so long for this one to be up. But here it is. Finally! Anyway I'd say that I'll try to get the twelfth one up faster, but I just know that won't happen.

WARNINGS: OOC, language, and kind of rushed. There are also probably a lot of errors.

* * *

"We're screwed," Asuma said. "You all know that right?"

"Why are you so scared of your father?" Kurenai asked. "Everything's going to be fine. It probably would have been better if…"

"We know," Gai said. "It would have been better if we had just told him in the first place." _I think Kakashi would have rather had us not tell him at all. I'm with Kakashi on this one._

"I'm just saying," Kurenai said. "The Hokage's usually the first one to know about these things, not Lee."

"First off Kurenai, I was a little exhausted after the whole woods thing," Gai said. "And second off, I didn't ask Lee to come over so I could tell him what happened. He just showed up."

"Strange that your students just show up at your apartment," Kurenai said.

"Calm down," Iruka finally said. "You two shouldn't be fighting, this should be about Kakashi. He's the reason we're here in the first place. So let's just get in there, tell the Hokage, and get back to the hospital instead of sitting around here arguing about the past. It won't change."

"Whatever," Kurenai said. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"Come in," the Hokage said from behind the door. The four ninja entered the room. None of them said anything. What were they supposed to say? It would be better to just wait and answer any questions the Hokage had. "So what brings you here?"

"There's been an issue," Gai said. "And we probably should have told you about it earlier."

"What is it Gai?" the Hokage asked.

"Kakashi was attacked in the woods," Gai said. It was best just to get to the point. "Team Seven, Iruka, and I were going to train and he was attacked by a water ninja. Zabuza Momochi."

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"Three weeks," Gai said. "One week missing and two weeks spent in the hospital."

"We were unsure whether or not we should tell you," Asuma said. "But now that Kakashi's awake we decide that you should be informed."

"I see," he said. "Well how's his condition?"

"He's improving," Gai said. "It's hard to tell he's only been awake for a couple of days, but it is Kakashi so he should be out soon."

"Right," Kurenai said. "Because he's going to heal so much faster than a normal person would just because of whom he is."

"Kurenai this is not the time," Asuma whispered.

"Do you believe that Zabuza will come back for him?" he asked.

"He already has," Iruka said. "So yes you could say we believe that."

"Then I'll send him some ANBU to guard him," he said. "That will be all, you may go."

_That's it? We're not gonna get in trouble or anything? _"Thank you Sir," Asuma said.

"How do you think the ANBU outside Kakashi's room is going to go?" Kurenai asked as soon as they were outside the building.

"Not very well," Gai said. "I can tell you that."

"He'll be fine," Asuma said. "He knows it's for his own good."

"Fine then," Gai said. "You can be the one who gets to break the good news to him."

---

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked popping her head through his hospital door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Kakashi said sitting up in his hospital bed. "What is it?"

"Nothing really," Sakura said stepping into the room. "I just wanted to check in on you. How are you doing?"

"Sakura I'm going to be fine," Kakashi said. "I told you, nothing's wrong with me."

_That's not true. If nothing was wrong with you this wouldn't be happening, you wouldn't have been unconscious for two weeks, and you wouldn't be as beat up as you are. _"I know," Sakura said. _No need to argue with him I guess. _"But what happened to you?"

_Why does everyone want to know so badly? I'm not dead, that should be all that matters to them. _"Listen Sakura," Kakashi said. "All that should matter to you is that I'm going to be alright. Once I get out of here I'll be teaching you guys again, everything will go back to how it was."

"When do you think you'll be out?" Sakura asked.

"Soon," Kakashi said. "I'm feeling a lot better, but you know what would make me feel even better?"

"Sensei?" Sakura asked. _Does he need something? Is something wrong?_

"My book," he said.

_That's it? His book, that's all he wants. He's lying in a bed, barely breathing, and all he wants to do is read some stupid book? _Sakura nodded.

"Just tell Iruka to pick it up the next time you see him," Kakashi said.

"You could talk to him sensei," Sakura said. "I know it's not my place, but I think that he really does care about you. And he deserves to know if you really care about him."

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't do this," Kakashi said. "Iruka knows everything he needs to know. Look out for yourself."

"But aren't we supposed to look after others?" Sakura asked.

"Only if they need it," Kakashi said. "Iruka is fine. He's in no physical, or emotional for that matter, danger."

"But sensei…" Sakura said.

"Just tell him to pick up my book when you next see him okay?" Kakashi asked. Again Sakura nodded. "Good. Well, the doctors say I need my rest so I guess I'll try to sleep."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Alright, I'll be sure to talk to Iruka."

"Thank you," Kakashi said lying back on the bed.

Sakura left the room. _Rest? He just wanted to get me out of there. He doesn't seem to want to talk to any of us. I wonder what really happened to him. Gai acts like it's something horrible, and I know he's talked to Lee about it, but Lee doesn't seem to want to talk to us about it any more than Gai does which just proves that it's something bad. So what is it? And why won't Kakashi tell us? _Sakura entered the waiting room and sat down in the empty seat next to Sasuke, Naruto sat in the other.

"Did he talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Sakura shook her head.

"I guess he's not talking to anyone then," Sasuke said. _Not about anything important at least._

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said. "It's either something so small that it's not worth talking about or something so big that he can't talk about it. He tends to bottle up inside of himself."

"What if it's something really bad?" Sakura asked. "What if he doesn't recover from it?"

"He'll recover," Naruto said. "He just needs time. I'm sure this will work itself out and we'll be training again in no time."

_I hope so. _The four older ninja walked through the hospital's front doors. "Maybe they know something we don't," Sasuke said. "I mean we're just kids right? They wouldn't tell us the big stuff."

"You're staring," Asuma pulled out a cigarette. "Something's wrong."

"No," Sasuke said. "Nothing's wrong."

"Right," Asuma laughed. "So what's wrong?"

"What did the Hokage say?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to station ANBU around his room," Gai said.

"So Kakashi should be alright," Sakura said.

"Kakashi can do what any other ANBU can do," Gai said. "If not better than they can."

"In normal conditions," Kurenai said. "Not when he's hurt as badly as he is."

"So he's hurt badly?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Kurenai said.

"Well you said that he couldn't do it when he's hurt this badly so that must mean that you know," Sakura said.

"No I don't," Kurenai said. "He hasn't talked to any of us."

"Don't worry," Iruka smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "He has to have talked to you. I mean you two were making love, so you have to know something."

_I knew someone would throw that in sooner or later. The fact that we were having sex would make me one of the more likely people for him to talk to, but I'd say that if he did decide to talk it definitely wouldn't be to me. He talks to me the least out of any of us. No, if he's going to tell anyone anything it's Gai, but he doesn't want to be invasive so we'll never know. _"I'm sorry," Iruka said. "I don't."

"Well, he wants you to pick up his book," Sakura said. "That's all he'd say to me, that he'd like you to bring him his book." Iruka nodded turning to leave.

"I wouldn't go now," Gai said. "There's gonna be a storm today."

"Yeah, I think it's safe for him to take his chances this time," Sasuke said. "You're storm sensory kind of sucks lately."

"Kids got a point," Gai said. "Go ahead."

"I'll go with you," Naruto volunteered.

"Alright," Iruka said. _He's just as curious as the others I guess. I wish I had some answers for him. _Naruto followed Iruka out of the hospital.

"So Asuma," Gai said. "Are you ready to go tell Kakashi the happy news?" Asuma nodded, heading down the hallway towards his room.

---

"Kakashi?" Asuma asked entering the room.

Kakashi looked up at him. "You're back," he said. "What's the news? Am I banned forever from being a ninja? Are you?"

"Great at least you're being sarcastic again," Asuma said. "No, no one's banned from being a ninja. We're not in any trouble at all. It's like he understood."

"Well he was a ninja once," Kakashi said. "Technically he still is. I'm sure he knows how to handle these situations. So what's the news?"

"ANBU," Asuma said.

"What?" Kakashi asked. "What about the ANBU?"

"They'll be stationed throughout the hospital to make sure Zabuza doesn't attack again," Asuma explained.

"There's no point," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, you try telling the Hokage that," Asuma said. "I'm sure it'd go over great. We're already at risk of losing our jobs."

"He wouldn't take away your job just because you didn't tell him I nearly died," Kakashi said. "You may be suspended for a little while, but I'm sure…"

"Could you not act like this is a joke for one second?" Asuma asked. "Could you maybe be serious and realize that this whole situation itself is serious?"

"Oh come on Asuma," Kakashi said. "You know I'm not gonna die."

"We don't even know what happened to you," Asuma said. "You won't speak to any of us."

"There's nothing to say," Kakashi said. "You know everything you need to."

"Why do you need all this blood?" Asuma asked.

"He cut me," Kakashi replied.

"Why haven't you hit on Iruka once?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not really in the mood right now Asuma," Kakashi said. "I was nearly killed."

"See," Asuma said. "None of us know that."

"You couldn't put that one together?" Kakashi asked. "I mean look at me. When Gai picked me up I could hardly walk. I went over there to tell him goodbye."

"What about Iruka?" Asuma asked. "You didn't think to tell him goodbye?"

"It was more important for me to say it to Gai," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Asuma asked. "If I was dying the first person I'd talk to would be Kurenai. And you have some things to apologize for."

"Don't give me this bullshitted speech," Kakashi said. "I hardly need it. Iruka knew exactly what he was getting into when he slept with me. And you don't know Gai as well as I do."

"Right," Asuma said. "That gives you so much more reason to talk to him first, I don't know him as well as you do."

"He blames himself for everything that's happened," Kakashi said. "I knew that when I came back he'd be a wreck. He's the one who screwed up in his mind because he was the most capable person there and the one who did the least. He froze, there was nothing he thought to do, but so much he knows he should have. You don't understand Asuma. You don't see how different he is?"

"I've had other things to worry about," Asuma said.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked. "Me? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I've told you that a million times."

"Talk to Iruka," Asuma said. "Hell, talk to Gai for all I care. Just try to explain what happened while being civil because I don't have the time for all of this bullshit."

"You're the one who came in here to talk," Kakashi said. "Not me."

Asuma opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself to smile and walk out the door. Kakashi leaned his head back against the pillows and looked out the windows. Another storm.

* * *

So yeah I'll try to get the next one up soon, but like I said it won't happen. Anyway please review. Flames are still welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I haven't been writing all that much since school started again. But here it is and I'd say that I'm gonna try to get the next one up faster, but that's probably not the case.

WARNINGS: Language, OOC, the usual errors, and now maybe even some major continuity issues because I couldn't remember some things like how long Kakashi had been in the hospital or other things like that.

So here it is finally, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Sensei?" Naruto asked standing in the middle of Iruka's apartment. 

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just…" Naruto started. "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? I mean how come he's not talking to any of us. And why'd you have to go to the Hokage? Something's really wrong isn't it?"

"Naruto," Iruka sighed. "You don't have to worry about any of this. Everything's going to be all right." _Do what Gai said. Don't involve them in any of this. They don't need to know all of it. Just what's important. Not to mention I don't know much of anything. We don't talk either._

"You keep saying that," Naruto said. "But that's all anyone ever says."

"Naruto," Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I have no clue what's happening. I'm sorry; I honestly wish I could tell you." Naruto didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay sensei," Naruto said. "Let's just get the book."

Iruka watched as Naruto walked towards his bedroom. _So forgiving, it'll get him in trouble if he isn't careful. Where's the fiery Naruto from the Academy. Do they really pity me that much? _He stood in the doorway watching Naruto pick the book up off the side table. "You found it," Iruka said. "Good."

"Do you two live together?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think that?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "You have his book, lots of other stuff around here's his." Iruka looked around the room. It was true a ton of the stuff was his. Even though they hadn't officially lived together for that long, Kakashi had taken the liberty of moving in a while ago.

"Yeah," Iruka said. "He lost his apartment before the um…"

"Well, we have the book," Naruto said. He could tell Iruka didn't want to talk about it. "So we can go back to the hospital I guess."

"Yeah, Kakashi will want that as soon as he can get it," Iruka said. _Maybe he'll talk to us when we give it to him. _Naruto nodded. The two walked out of the bedroom and left the apartment to get back to Kakashi.

---

Gai leaned against the window looking down at the ground. _What do I even have to say to him? What does he have to say to me? There's nothing that can change what's happened, so there's no use forcing him to tell us if he doesn't want to say anything._

"Gai…" Kakashi started, but stopped. He didn't know what to say either.

"So, what happened?" Gai asked. "That's why you wanted to talk to me right? To tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Kakashi said.

"That's impossible," Gai said. "You wouldn't be here if nothing happened, how many times do we have to say that to you? You're here for a reason. People don't go to the hospital for nothing!"

"Listen," Kakashi said. "You can tell what happened to me just by looking, there's nothing I have to say."

_So he wants to play a guessing game with me when he could die? Great, just what we both need. _"He cut you," Gai said. "But not with the sword the cuts wouldn't be that small."

"Very good," Kakashi said. "See you know what happened all on your own. I didn't even have to say anything."

"I'm not a child Kakashi," Gai said. "Don't treat me like one." _That's not even what I'm talking about. He knows what I mean; he's just not answering me. How did he get out of there?_

"So you want to know why I'm here and not still there, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Gai asked. "Because if you aren't it doesn't really matter does it?"

"I'll tell you," Kakashi said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked. So what's your answer?"

"Yes," Gai said. "That's what we all want to know."

"Then I'll tell you," Kakashi said. "And then you decide what you want to tell all of them." There was a silence, Gai didn't respond because there was nothing for him to say. He was going to tell them what was going on, like they all wanted to know. "I didn't escape like you all think I did. I didn't wait until he wasn't looking to execute my great plan. There was no great plan. He let me go."

"What?" Gai asked. _That's impossible why would he let him go? There's no reason to do that. That defeats the entire purpose._

"He just let me go," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Gai asked. "There's no reason for him to do that."

"So you think he should have kept me there?" Kakashi asked. "Sitting in there, tied down waiting for it, knowing it would happen."

"It would have been more sadistic," Gai said.

Kakashi laughed. "I sat there for seven days knowing I was going to die, thinking of every way possible he could do it, having him try to strike up a normal conversation with me just to hold it off longer," Kakashi said. "I wanted to die Gai; I wanted him to just kill me."

"Why would you want that?" Gai asked. "Why didn't you try to get away from him?"

"There was no point," Kakashi said. "Even now he's coming back for me, he let me go just so I could see you all again, so I could remember what I was going to lose again. Live another normal day, then die the next. Or die on the way to you."

"Why me?" Gai asked. "Why did you have to see me?"

"You're important to me Gai," Kakashi said. "You keep me sane."

"You fucked us up Kakashi," Gai said. "We're all fucked up."

"That's good," Kakashi said. "It's better to be fucked up; it makes you different, maybe even stronger."

"Don't even throw that shit at me," Gai said. "You don't believe that. You just say that because you don't want me to talk to you. You want me to leave. Well, none of us are gonna go anywhere until you give us straight answers or hold a decent conversation with us."

"I just gave you a straight answer," Kakashi said. "That's exactly what happened to me." _What the fuck do they want from me? I'm trying to tell them what they need to know, what they want to know, without fucking them up even more. I know I screwed them up, I know that they've all changed since I've been gone. No matter how short the time was. There not going to be the same. I understand that. Why can't they understand that I am still the same? I'm not going change because this happened. These things are expected to happen to a ninja. This is what goes on. They should be used to, or get used to this._

"Alright," Gai said. "I believe you. I don't think you'd lie to me. I just don't want you to shut yourself off from all of us and hold your emotions in."

"Oh God, it's time for you to lecture me already?" Kakashi asked. "I understand that you guys are having problems with this. I know that you guys aren't dealing with this as well as you should be, or at least not as well as I expected you to be."

"I thought you wanted to talk," Gai said. "I want to talk about what's going to happen to all of us now that Zabuza's looking for you again. What's he going to do to us?"

"How should I know?" Kakashi asked. "He didn't tell me."

"Are we safe?" Gai asked. "Because when we were in the woods it didn't look like he cared who he killed."

"He doesn't," Kakashi said. "As long as someone dies and the job gets done he's fine."

"So he'll kill us?" Gai asked.

"No," Kakashi said. "Just if you get in his way of killing me."

"Well then he's going to kill us," Gai said. "Because none of us are going to let you die."

"Then don't expect him to spare you," Kakashi said. "You all know what you're getting yourselves into."

There was a series of knocks at the door. "It's me," Iruka said. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Gai opened the door. "I was just leaving anyway," he said, letting Iruka enter as he left.

"Hey," Iruka said. Kakashi didn't answer; he didn't even look at him. He just watched the raindrops slide down the windows across form him. "It's raining pretty hard out there huh?" There was still no answer. "Well, I brought this for you." Iruka held the book out for Kakashi to take.

"Thanks," Kakashi said accepting the book.

Iruka turned to leave; it was obvious to him that Kakashi didn't want to talk, but he stopped himself and turned around again to face him. "I don't know what's going on with you," Iruka said. "But I don't see why you don't want to talk about it." _More like why he doesn't want to talk to __me__ about anything._

_Oh great, I get another one of these talks. Oh joy. _"Listen, I already told Gai the story so you can just ask him," Kakashi said. "I told him that if he wants to tell people he can, it's not that personal I just don't feel like telling the same story ten million times."

"So just because you don't want to tell me what happened to you doesn't mean that we can't talk," Iruka said. "I don't care what it is we talk about, but we used to talk. You're the one who said you don't see why anything's different than it was before, but you're the one who's making this so different."

"What do you want to talk about Iruka?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know," Iruka said. "It's just that I feel like this isn't going to work out between us anymore."

"Maybe that's because we had a relationship based off of sex," Kakashi said.

"Are you kidding me?" Iruka asked. "That's what our relationship was to you? It was just based off of sex?"

"Well Iruka," Kakashi said. "Ask yourself, what were we doing most of the time we were together?"

"Well," Iruka said. "That doesn't have to stop now. I mean since that's all there was to you. Why should it stop?"

"Are you saying you want to fuck me in the middle of a hospital?" Kakashi asked. "How not Iruka, you guys really have changed."

"That's not even what I was saying," Iruka said. "I don't know why I'm even wasting my time."

"Because you love me?" Kakashi asked. "Or maybe because you _loved _me."

"I still love you," Iruka said. "I'm not just going to stop loving you because you don't want to talk to me."

"That's why relationships end Iruka," Kakashi said. "Because people don't talk to each other anymore, because they have nothing in common. What do we have in common?"

"Kakashi," Iruka said. "Do you want to break up?"

"What makes you think I want to break up with you Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the only times we do talk now is when you want to start a fight," Iruka said. "So I just figured maybe you don't want to be with me."

"That's not it," Kakashi said. "Fuck, I just…you're going to get hurt so badly. I told you I didn't want that to happen to you."

"That's it?" Iruka asked. "That's why you've been picking fights? It's because you don't want me to get hurt?"

"Why do you sound so relieved?" Kakashi asked.

"God, I thought you just hated me," Iruka admitted. "That you wanted to just be with Gai, as friends of course, I mean I'm not being paranoid or anything."

"That's exactly what you were doing," Kakashi said. "Don't worry, it's a good sign. People are paranoid unless they're scared of losing it. And you wouldn't be scared of losing something unless they care and want to be with it."

"I want to be with you Kakashi," Iruka said. "Nothing is going to change that, ever. I've been through everything with you. I can go through a little more."

"Thank you," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about it," Iruka said. "I love you." Iruka couldn't see it, but he could tell Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask. He was glad that everything was going well again or at least for the time being.

* * *

So yeah, this is again what happens when you don't write for a while. Everything comes out differently than you wanted it to. Well that's it, so please review. Flames are always welcome. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so it's been a while since I actually posted a chapter on here, but I finally got it done. It's mainly Asuma and Kurenai centric there's no Kakashi or Iruka but it's necessary to the rest of the story as you'll see (I hope to be updating more often, but knowing me it's not going to happen).

WARNINGS: Possible language I'm not really sure, DEFINITE OOC this is probably my worst chapter yet in this field, probably all of the regular errors, and as I say every chapter due to sheer lack of confidence it's probably terrible.

So this is it, took me long enough I guess.

* * *

The Hokage looked out his window. There had been so much chaos over the past few days. Having Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka come talk to him, trying to get enough ANBU to guard Kakashi's room. How could all of that been going on without him knowing. They were supposed to inform him on all of this and every decision they had made had gone against Konoha, a man could have died because they didn't inform anyone. Gai and Iruka had risked the lives of three genin, they never even told Asuma and Kurenai. It was such a dumb series of decisions, but in the end everything seemed to be going well. He sat back in his chair looking away from the window now and smirked slightly, all of that because they were afraid of what he would do to them.

"Hello old man," Zabuza said leaning back against the window frame.

"I was wondering when you'd get in," he had noticed him outside the window early on, it was the reason he had turned.

"Just waiting for you," Zabuza said. "Tell me; are you really as good as they say you are?"

"I take it you've come here to find out," the Hokage said.

"Not at all," Zabuza said. "I'm here to talk to you about Kakashi. I want all ANBU away from his room. It makes it almost impossible for me to get in."

"Don't you think that's the reason I've done it?" the Hokage asked.

"Of course it is," Zabuza agreed. "But the reason I'm here is to tell you that I want them gone, I have no desire to harm Kakashi I merely want to speak with him privately preferably without the feeling that we're being listened in on."

"And why should I do what you're asking?" the Hokage asked. "Why endanger the life of one of my finest ninja just to please you."

"Because you have no idea what I'm capable of," Zabuza said. "Just look at Kakashi, I could have done so much worse to him. I chose not to only because I have a greater plan for him. There's something that couldn't be done if I just killed him. Actually there are just so many more people that I think will be willing to let me take them before he dies."

"So the reason you're doing all of this is just to kill as many people as you can?" the Hokage asked. "That makes no sense."

"Trust me that's not what I mean to say," Zabuza said. "If you get rid of the ANBU I will spare them. That is the children that you're trying to protect." The Hokage remained silent. "Don't think you can fool me. I know that the only reason anyone's even so upset about this is the fact that I could have killed that girl in the woods and there was nothing anyone did to stop it."

"That girl's name is Sakura Haruno," the Hokage said.

"Is she valuable?" Zabuza asked. "The Uchiha is and so is the other one, Naruto?"

"I will not aid help you kill any of my ninja," the Hokage said. "You can't have possibly thought that I would do that."

"Of course not, but I saw no reason we couldn't have a conversation," Zabuza said.

"I refuse to help you," the Hokage said. "There's no conversation to be had. Leave my office."

"I would have hoped that we could do this civilly," Zabuza raised his sword slightly.

"Grandpa?" Konohamaru asked looking in through the now open door.

"Konohamaru leave," the Hokage said.

"No," Zabuza said. "By all means stay. Maybe you can talk some reason to your grandfather. Come here." Konohamaru quickly looked toward his grandfather for the okay, the Hokage nodded. "It's alright come here." Konohamaru cautiously began his walk toward Zabuza. He grabbed the child in his arms. The Hokage raised his hands to make a sign. "Don't do it." Zabuza held out his sword. "I'll kill him all I want is to reason with you. There's no need for violence."

"What do you want from me?" the Hokage asked.

"Just for you to remove the ANBU from the hospital," Zabuza said. "Send them somewhere else. I wish to be able to speak with Kakashi, reasonably."

"Don't listen to him Grandpa," Konohamaru said.

Zabuza brought his sword to Konohamaru's neck, far away enough not to worry the Hokage yet. Zabuza had after all said that he didn't want any violence. "Listen to me old man or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to," Zabuza said.

"Don't do it," the Hokage said. "This will only end in blood."

"I hope not," Zabuza said. "Call the men off." He slashed across Konohamaru's face before disappearing into thin air.

---

Asuma cradled Kurenai in his arms. It had been a while since they had been home like this. All this worrying about Kakashi, but now they had time for each other and they weren't wasting a minute of it. There was a knock at the door._ I wonder who that is. _Asuma got up to answer the door, leaving Kurenai in his bed. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. One of his father's ninja stood outside. _Oh great just what I need, for Dad to send someone to watch my every move. I knew nothing good could come of us telling him about what happened to Kakashi. _Asuma opened the door.

"Asuma Sarutobi?" the ninja asked.

"Yes?" Asuma asked.

"I've been sent to inform you of an accident involving your father," the ninja said.

"An accident?" Asuma asked. "What happened? Is he going to be alright?"

"You shouldn't worry," the ninja said. "But it would be best if you went to his office as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Asuma said. He looked back toward Kurenai. _As soon as possible, and she won't mind if I step out for a few seconds. _Asuma closed the door behind him making his way passed the ninja. "Are you coming?"

"No, I have other duties to fulfill," the ninja said.

Asuma nodded. "Thank you," he said again before walking away.

"Is it set?" Zabuza asked approaching the man in the hallway.

"He's going to see his father just like you wanted Zabuza."

"Good Haku," Zabuza said. "You've done very well."

"Thank you," Haku said.

"You leave," Zabuza said. "I have business to take care of." Haku nodded before leaving. Zabuza entered the apartment.

---

Asuma entered the building. He spotted Anko outside the door to his father's office. "What happened?" he asked.

"Who came for you?" Anko asked.

"He sent someone," Asuma said.

"No," Anko said. "He specifically wanted for you not to come."

"What?" Asuma asked. "No, I have to see him something's happened."

"You know just as well as the rest of us that you can't disobey an order from the Hokage whether you're his son of not," Anko said. "I'm sorry we can't let you through to see him."

"He sent for me Anko," Asuma said. "A ninja came to see me. He told me that there was an accident. That something had happened, and that I was to make it here right away."

"I'm sorry," Anko said. "But I'll tell you one more time. You're not allowed to be here. It'll be fine we have people here to take care of it."

"Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked walking through the crowd of ninja outside the Hokage's office.

"Hey Kono…" Asuma stopped himself noticing the bandage covering the child's cheek. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," Konohamaru said obviously trying not to cry.

"Don't tell me it was nothing," Asuma said kneeling down to be eye level with him. "Someone did something to you. Who was it?"

"Um…this man was in Grandpa's office and he grabbed me and he cut my cheek," Konohamaru said.

"What did he look like?" Asuma asked.

"Konohamaru, don't answer that," Anko said.

"Why did my dad tell you that I'm not allowed to talk to my nephew?" Asuma said. "You're not breaking any rules; just act like you didn't hear it."

"Fine," Anko said. "But only because you're obviously connected to it happening. Go ahead Konohamaru."

"He had bandages all around his face and he had this huge sword," Konohamaru said.

"Oh my God," Asuma said. _Zabuza? What did he want with the Hokage? His issue is with Kakashi, it has nothing to do with Konoha._

"You know who he's talking about?" Anko asked.

"Yeah I do," Asuma said. _Kurenai. _"I have to go."

"Alright," Anko said.

"Wait," the Hokage said standing in the doorway. "Now that you're here let's talk about this."

"I can't Dad I have to…" Asuma started. He looked around at all the ninja; he wouldn't embarrass his father this way. "Yes Sir." _He won't do anything to her. She has nothing to do with this._

_---_

Kurenai opened her eyes slowly seeing the figure staring out the window. "You're awake," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry how rude of me," he turned around and looked at her. "My name is Zabuza Momochi."

_The Zabuza who attacked Kakashi? _"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Relax," Zabuza said. "I have no interest in killing you. You mean nothing to me. It's Kakashi I want…and Asuma."

"What do you want with him?" Kurenai asked.

"I'll assume that you mean Asuma seeing how close you two are," he said gesturing toward the bed. "You don't have to worry. I don't want him dead unless necessary and right now it's hardly necessary, so long as he stays out of the way."

"He hasn't done anything to you," Kurenai said. "None of us have."

"I know," Zabuza said. "That's what makes this so hard. You see, I may have to kill him if he doesn't stay away from Kakashi. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to protect his friend."

"If you're saying that he won't let you kill Kakashi then you're right," Kurenai said. "But it's not just him you have to worry about. It's all of us. No one is going to let you touch him."

"I know," Zabuza said. "Especially now that there are all of those ANBU all over the place, but that's settled I've already spoken with the Hokage."

"Spoken?" Kurenai said. _Did he kill him? Is that where Asuma went?_

"Don't worry I didn't touch him," Zabuza said. "Now the boy I can't say so much for, but that was necessary and I didn't kill him."

"What do you want from me?" Kurenai asked.

"I need you to keep Asuma away from the hospital," Zabuza said. "It would be better for everyone."

"And if I don't?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, then he dies," Zabuza said. "I'm sorry that there was no better way for me to say it."

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled from the hallway. "Kurenai open the door!"

"Do we have a deal?" Zabuza asked. Kurenai didn't answer.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Just stay away from him," Kurenai said.

"Of course," Zabuza said. "I'm a man of my word." Zabuza left through the window.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled.

"Hey," she said answering the door. "What happened?"

"Zabuza attacked my dad and Konohamaru," Asuma said. "He's probably on his way to the hospital. Was he here?"

"Who Zabuza?" Kurenai asked. "What would he want with me?"

"Well what would he want with the Hokage?" Asuma asked. "His problems with Kakashi remember? He wouldn't just attack the head of a village unless there was a reason?"

"Well he wasn't here," Kurenai said. "So you don't have to worry about me. Konohamaru's okay though?"

"Yeah," Asuma said. "He'll be fine."

"That's good," Kurenai said. "What did the Hokage have to say about all of this?"

"Oh…um…" Asuma started.

"He finally did it didn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"Did what?" he started.

"He suspended you didn't he?" she asked.

"How did you…?" he started.

"I knew he would eventually," Kurenai said. "I knew you'd be first."

"Yeah well apparently he wants me to take a break for a little while," he said.

"It's not fair," Kurenai said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Listen, it's what we expected to happen," Asuma said. "Trust me, it's fine."

"It's not fine," Kurenai said. "You don't deserve this; it's all because of Kakashi."

"No," Asuma said. "Listen none of this is getting blamed on Kakashi, we should just be worrying about him getting better. Everything's going to be fine, when this is over things will go back to the way they were."

"You believe that?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm going to see him," Asuma said.

"What?" Kurenai asked. "When?" _He can't. Zabuza will kill him._

"Well not now," Asuma said. "Probably tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you want to?" Kurenai asked. "I mean you don't have to. We could do something else."

"I know you're not the biggest fan of my friends, but I have to go see him," Asuma said. "Otherwise being suspended was for nothing."

"I have no problem with your friends," Kurenai said. "But…"

"But what?" Asuma asked. "Did something happen?" Kurenai was silent. "What happened? Did…?" Asuma stopped. _That's it. He was here. _"Why'd you lie about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"He was here," Asuma said. "What did he say to you? Why don't you want me at the hospital?" Kurenai didn't speak. "You can tell me. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me," Kurenai said. "He doesn't want me. But…he'll kill you."

"What?" Asuma asked.

"If you go near the hospital," Kurenai said. "He said that he'd kill you."

"He wants me away from the hospital?" Asuma asked. "But why?"

"I don't know," she said. "Please just do what he says. I don't want to lose you." Asuma wrapped his arms around Kurenai. "Please."

"You're not going to lose me," Asuma said. "I'll try to stay away for as long as I can, but I'm going to have to go back sometime." Kurenai looked up at him, her crimson eyes moist with tears, and nodded. _This isn't going to work out. How am I supposed to explain to Kakashi that I couldn't be there for him? She has to understand that it doesn't matter what Zabuza says he's going to do to me. I have to be there. Gai can't handle this on his own.

* * *

_So yeah I know it was bad, but that's it. Trust me you _will _see why this chapter was needed. Anyway flames are still welcome so no worries. 


End file.
